Brandon Jacobs
by Ordinarly Beautiful
Summary: Alternate world. Brandon Jacobs is taken in by the Foster household and can't shake this feeling he has when he's around his foster sister. Does she even want to be involved in his secrets. But that doesn't mean that Callie may not have some demons of her own. Jude is Lena's biological son Callie is Stef's biological daughter Brallie-centric
1. Chapter 1

**Callie**

"Hey sweetie. How did you do?" Lena asks me as I sit down and accecpt a plate of lasagna.

"Well we made it to the finals-"

"O my gosh! That's great!" I smile when her arms engulf me from behind and nod at Mariana and Jesus for saying congradulations.

"It's no big deal." I try to shrug of the attention.

"No big deal? That's like what? 5,000 dollars in prize money That sounds like a big deal to me." I roll my eyes and notice the slight change in the air when a tall guy enters the room and into the seat next to me. I try not to dwell on the cuts and bruises on his face, but I get struck with the troubled look in his eyes and almost stare at him.

I look at Lena and then back at him, "Um. Who's this?"

She gives a tight smile before saying, "This is Brandon, he's going to be staying with us for a little while."

"Oh ok. Staying with us." I smile and hand him a slice of lasagna. "Nice to meet you."

I can see he has walls protecting his feelings, it's the way his face remains stolid and shows no signs before he speaks again.

"So where did you get her?" There's a pause.

"What?" Lena says softly.

"How'd you get her?" He stabs his food. "The 99 cents store? I mean they have everything." I see Mariana give a small smile, before it vanishes by seeing the look on Lena's face.

"Callie is my partner Stephanie's biological daughter from her previous marriage." I look around and notice someone missing.

"Where is Jude?"

"I dropped him off at Conner's a little while ago, but he said he knows you'll do great." I smile.

"Who's Jude?" Brandon asks

"Jude is my biological son." Lena sighs and smiles.

Jude was decided on when I was 5, Lena wanted to have a baby so bad. After many, supposed, talks, they agreed to go to a sperm bank and get a anymonus donor. Nine months later he was born looking more white than black. They got a donor who was mixed since neither could decide the race it should be. Jude is now 12 with brown and hair and brown eyes; in the summer he gets dark, but it only looks like a really great tan, in the fall and winter he is pale and has a slight tan.

"Hey honey" Lena says, while my mom walks in and they exchange greetings. All the while I didn't notice Brandon watching them intently.

"Hi babies" I nod at my mother.

From the look on his face, Jesus speaks up. "What? No one told you our mom's a cop."

"See this is why he's the only boy that's ever been over."Mariana exagerates. Mom grabs a soda out of the fridge and makes her eyes get wide.

"As it should be."

"So your dykes?" Brandon says bluntly. No one speaks and the silence get uncomfortable, before Jesus speaks.

"They perfer the term people, but yeah. They'e gay." He says matter of factly.

"And she's the real daughter." He points to me and everyone looks down. Mom tries to laugh to shake off the statement, but ultimitley fails to do so.

"And who's this" She directs the question towards Lena. The rest of dinner goes by agonizingly slow, just when I was about to bolt to my room mom decides it's my turn to do the dishes. I give her a pout lip, but she looks on edge already so I do them anyway. Halfway into the finishing, Mom and Lena come back in after a conversation on the porch and call in Brandon.

Lena pats my back."I got the rest of these." I don't argue with her and go to get my guitar out of my car.

Whoever this Brandon kid is, I have a feeling he is a whole diffrent ball game.

xxXxx

Sitting on my bed strumming my guitar helps me calm my head. Who was he? What's his story? I rememeber when Mariana and Jesus got here and all I did was try to figure out why they were here. I mean I was 10, but that didn't stop my curiousity to the point where I made Mariana cry. I shake my head and put the guitar away. Grabbing my headphones, I put on some music and began to read my homework.

A few minutes later, mom walked in and sat in the chair in front of me. I took off the headphones and gave her the floor. She took a big sigh.

"I'm going to need you to step up while Brandon is in this house alright." I nod my head and she starts again. "I don't wanna make a big deal about this, espically with Mariana and Jesus, but between you and me, Brandon was in jail for a little while-" I shake my head to stop her.

"Wait. Then what is he doing in the house." I say incredously.

"He's fine." She smiles to try to calm my nerves. "Lena and I would not have him in the house if he was not and you know that. So I just need you to ah... I don't know" I nod

"M'kay. Alright I'll be sure to.. I don't know as much as I can." I say with a straight face.

She squints her eyes at me, "Are you sure your not Lena's biological daughter?"

"Look I've got so much homework to do and-" I turn around and point to the book I casted aside, "-Moby Dick waits for no one so-" She cuts me off.

"Oh. Which reminds me." She gets up from her seat, "Do you and Wyatt need condoms?:

I groan and put my hand over my eyes, "Oh my god.."

"You and Wyatt are using condoms yea?"

"Yea, um the door is right there." I wave my hand toward the door.

"What? Protect and serve, that's my job" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Mom" I beg and she finally backs off and walk towards the door.

"My little baby's growing up" She comes over and gives me a big kiss on my cheek. I give her a tight smile.

"Get out" I groan, she chuckles before shutting the door behind her. I roll my eyes and grab my phone to put it on the charger and see Wyatt texted me.

_Wyatt3: hey. meet in the music room b4 school?_

I smile at the idea of something relativly normal tonight.

_Yea. Night._

I get on my stomach and enter a world full of whales.

xxXxx

When I have fianlly reached the last chapter of this boring novel, I hear something small drop. I turn my head fast enough to see a a pair of red basketball shorts turn the corner around my room. Slowly, I put down the book and realize Brandon took my phone. I jump off the bed and go into the kitchen to hear the sound of his voice on the phone. He sounded, really concerned.

"Hey. Hey baby girl it's me. Where's your mom?" I hear fast chatter on the other end of the phone.

"Ok. Yeah I'm fine. I promise I'll find you Roni, I just gotta figure out how to get there." He rubs his nose and sighs in relief.

"Ok, keep doing that. I gotta go baby. I love you." For some odd reason my stomach plumets a bit. When he hangs up the phone I contemplate on wether or not to come out of my spot or run back in the room before he notices. I gather my courage and walk into the foyer. His eyes go wide for only a second, before his wall resurfaces.

"Do you make it a habit to steal other people's phones?" I ask and watch as he pushes the phone into my hand and mutters a quick 'sorry' before going back into the living room.

I furrow my eyebrow in confusion. I didn't even get to ask who was on the phone. His girlfriend? The thought of that makes my stomach churn oddly. I click the home button and see that it's midnight, tired and obfuscated, I return to my room and try to get some sleep.

xxXxx

I watch Brandon drink coffee and try to get over the fact that he notices none of us our comfortable and tries to act like it nothing's wrong. The car ride to school is silent and a little awkward, but we've had our fair share of silent car rides. When we get out Lena is the first to speak thanfully, I didn't know what to tell him to do for today.

"Hey Callie! Why don't you show Brandon around, he's starting the day with Timothy's class." She stops Brandon.

"Brandon you have your class schedule. Your going to love Timothy, he's a lot of fun." She tries to say, but he is already walking away with the rest of us.

I watch as he looks the courtyard and stares at the beach witha tiny amount of wonder on his face.

"You go to school here?" I give a short laugh.

"You know that's the most you've ever directly said to me." I give a small smile and he gives me a straight face. I clear my throat and walk around him.

"Yeah um.. so Timothy's room. It's over there, you'll find it ok." I point in the direction behind me. I look down at my phone. "And I got like twenty minutes till class, so I'm gonna go practice." I start to walk away when he stops me with a question.

"Practice for what?" He rushes out and although he's taller than me, I see his walls go down slightly and I soften a little.

"Uh.. band compettion tonight."

"Right." He says and I quickly leave for the music room.

"Alright. See you." I'm almost inside before I hear him call behind me.

"Hey! Wait up!" And he jogs next to me as we hurry to the music room.

xxXxx

I play my solo for tonight while Brandon stares out the window to the ocean again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him turn around and watch me.

"What is that anyway?" I stop and raise my eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean your not in a rock band obviously. So what type of band are you in?"

"Well, if you must know, we are a soft rock band and are actually getting pretty good." He moves his head to the sheet in front of me.

"What's the song?" I feel a little heat come into my cheeks. "Oh. I um... wrote it."

He looks amused. "Ok so what's it about?"

"It's about the night mom and Lena asked if the twins could move in with us." He takes the paper and reads over the lyrics and nods his head.

"Ok so why the guitar solo?"

"Well it summrizes the story without any words." He gives a small chuckle before answering. "How is it about that? It doesn't have anywords" He shrugs. I roll my eyes.

"Just listen, here.." I strum a few strings,".. this is me.." I play two chords, "..these are my moms..." I play them together and add two more chords, "... and this is all of us. Me, moms, Jude, the twins." I stop playing. "Can you see how it just sounds better together."

He nods and looks as if in a trance by something, but he snaps out of it really quick.

"Nice." Yeah I set it down and fix the papers on the stand. "Yeah, but I still feel like there's something missing."

"No. Don't I like it." He comes over and sits in front of me and I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"Wait, so your moms asked you if Jesus and Mariana could move in with you." I smile and shake my head thinking back to the first time I saw them come through the door.

"Yeah. I figured there was enough to go around ." I shrug my shoulders, but he still looks at me perplexed.

"Enough of what?" I hear the door behind me open, but I don't turn around.

"Everything" I answer plainly and simply that's when I feel a familar arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Hey babe." Wyatt looks down at me in loving eyes, but when he looks back to Brandon something changes in the room.

"Who is this?" I move my hand towards Brandon.

"This is Brandon he is going to be staying with us for a while." Brandon nods at him.

"Welcome to Anchor Beach" Wyatt says, but it sounds restrained so I try to add something to cut the tension.

"Actually he has Timothy first, so if you wanna show him where it is." He nods

"Yea, sure, but we should go now." He leans down and gives me a kiss, something a little more than unacceptable around Brandon. I hear the bell ring overhead and I watch Brandon and Wyatt walk off with there bookbags. As I walk to my first class I can't get Brandon's soft smile out of my head.

xxXxx

**Brandon**

"Brandon, what would you do if you woke up and suddenly you were living in a nightmare." I look at long enough for the bell to ring and I run out of class. Desparate to find someone who can get me to the metro. I can hear all the whispers said about me as I walk by. 'That's the guy that was in prison', 'Stay away from him', and 'Oo a bad boy'. None of them know me and as I walk to the end of the hallway I have to keep replating that mantra. The courtyard I was standing in earlier is now full of students and most of the their heads keep looking my way. I see one of the Fosters and I jog over to him.

"Hey man." He flinches and looks like something is heavily on his mind. Not my problem right now.

"Um hey? What do you need?" I take a moment of hesitation.

"Do you..a... know where the Metro is from here?" I rub my nose and watch the latino squint his eyes.

"Why? Are you cutti-"

"Look don't go ratting me out ok. Besides I saw something your sister did last night." His eyes spark a bit of curiousity. Before I used Callie's phone last night, I went to use the house phone and only found a small Mariana reaching into a basket and get out a couple of pills that belonged to Jesus.

"I wasn't going to tell them I just wanted to know and I'll tell you, but what did you see last night." I see him try to puff up his chest in manliness. I get close to him and make sure Lena wasn't around.

"She's been taking your pills." Shock registars on his face before it hardens at the information processing.

He points in the direction of the beach. "The Metro is about three blocks from here. Oh and if I were sneaking out of school I would use the back way. Lena's office.." He points to the left ".. looks out to the front of the school." I nod and thank him silently, before heading towards that train.

I walk kind of fast with my head down and I see Wyatt and Callie hugging up on a tree. I make sure she doesn't see me. I jump down the rails to the side walk and I am no longer in distance of seeing from the school. This Callie girl is something else because I hear her question me.

"So.. where are you going?" I hear her struggle to keep up with me.

"I have some stuff I have to take care of." I say hoping to get her to go back to school and resume her ordinary life. It doesn't.

"Stuff to take care of? Like right now?" I roll my eyes.

"It's important." I answer shortly.

"Ok, well you won't be able to take care of it if you end up back in Juvy.I mean my mom's a cop you don't think she can track you down in like a minute flat." I sigh heavily, giving up trying to be nice.

"Can you just mind your own damn business." I snap, "Your whole freaking family"

"Were just trying to help you-"I turn around with my aderenline already on high.

"Just stop it" I whisper hoping to get her to leave, yet it still doesn't work.

I hear her try to again talk to me, but her phone goes off and I hope that someone is calling her to get her away fom me.

"Someone has been calling me from this number all day." She says in fustration. Roni. I quickly grab the phone from her and press answer despite her protest.

"Hey baby girl, it's me what's going on?"

"Daddy caught mommy! He found our stash and-" She talking to fast and I can tell she's crying. I can't understand her.

"Roni what are you saying?" I say in attempt for her to clarify.

"He got her in the-" The phone is snatched away from her and I hear a thud followed by her loud cries. 'Shut up' I hear Dan hiss. "Who is this?" He growls at me.

"Let me talk to Roni." I know he recognizes my voice.

"What the hell?! I put your ass in jail to rot there!-"

"Put her back on the phone." I answer coldly. I hear the line go dead and even more mad than before, I try to call back and Callie is asking me questions.

"Who was that?"The line is now disconnected. The bastard cut the cords. I sigh shakily and hand her the phone back.

"No one" I contiue to walk towards the bus. "I gotta go"

"So who was that? Was that like your girlfriend or something?" I curl my face in disgust.

"No" I breathe.

"Then who was it Brandon? Who was it?" She pushes I turn to fully face her and answer.

"That was my foster sister." We stare at each other for a minute before I start walking again.

"Woah, woah. Then let me call my mom." I feel my heart burst in my chest.

"Stef?" I say increduously.

"Yes! She's a cop! She can help." She persues.

"No cops!" I yelp. She shakes her head.

"She's not like that." I move my head around.

"If you call your mom, she's gonna look in the foster system and see a whole bunch of complaints that my foster father made against going to get me sent back to juvie and Roni and her mom are going to be stuck in that house." I shake my head at the fact I just told her that.

"I gotta go" I answer and walk away form her. I wait and don't hear her follow me, but that was only for a miunte.

xxXxx

The bus is slow and steady. I try to key myself in and listen to the sounds around me. Like a baby crying or the woman on the phone who is obviously in a rush. Those type of things keep my mind off the fact that Callie is sitting here next to me basically on a sucide misson. I really try to ignore the fact that our knees keep brushing together and for some reason I want to put my hand on her leg and squezze it. I look at her out of the corner of my eye and remember today in the music room.

"Wait didn't you have band compettion tonight?" I ask.

I see her stutter, "Oh, yea don't worry about it. There'll others." It's silent again and I can't help but feel guilty that she's missing this big oppertunity because of me. There is a pressing question on her mind that even I can see.

"So what happened?" I look at her, "At the house..." I take a breath and look foward before asnwering.

"Well my foster father caught my foster sister with a wad of cash she had been making over time and he immediatly thought she stole it from him and started beating the crap out of her-"

"Seriously? He hit her?" I knew she had had a sheltered life and parents hitting kids was probably a foreign subject for her.

"Yeah. I mean he used to hit me all the time, which is you know. Whatever. But... when I saw him going after Roni. I just.." I trailed off and tried not to remember the horror on Roni's face after he pushed her down the stairs. "... well I tried to stop him, but he got me down and kicked me in the balls. So I went outside with a bat and smashed the hell out of his precious lexus. The cops came and he told them she fell down the steps and that I went crazy. Nobody seemed to care much about my side of the story."

I looked back at her and saw her face giving me pity.

"Don't" I snapped, she recoiled and looked angry.

"What?" She snapped back.

"Don't look at me like a pity case. I don't need your pity." Her mouth opened and then closed.

"Just because I feel bad doesn't mean I can't pity you." I chuckle darkly and roll my eyes.

"Please there probably hasn't been a day in your life where you've ever been in real-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She hisses, "You don't know a damn about me." I don't let it show, but I'm suprised at her sudden change in demeanor. There isn't possibly something that went _really _wrong her life. Could it? The bus hissed to a stop, I got up and she scurried after me still glowering.

xxXxx

I put my fingers to my lip as I use my hand to show her to go to the front door. She nods and I go around the back of this god forsaken house. I see the cellar door and a little tiny barbie doll with red boots on. My stomach clenches, this was our secret way to let other know we had been locked in the cellar for punishment. I slowly open the doors and climb down into the dark poorly lit room. I carefully see that the door is open and I hear Callie talking to Dan. I look around the room and I don't see them down here. I curse and carefully make my way up the stairs.

"Yeah, I get lost pretty easily.." I hear Callie say and I look to my left seeing his back is turned away from me, but Callie's eyes quickly flick towards me. I look foward and see them on the couch. My throat drops in my stomach to see Roni over Theresa carefully changing a guaze o her head and it hurts me even more to see a cast around her ankle and watch her limp around the living room.

I wave my hand and she looks up at me with red eyes full of sudden joy. I smile andd try to make my way towards them.

"And- What the fuck are you doing here?" I look over and see Dan has turned around and Callie looking at us with wide eyes.

"Look I just want to take them-"

"No!" He roared and turned around to see Callie looking at me. He smiles sinisterly and grbas her by the arm and pulls her over the threshold.

"Oh! Is this your new girlfriend?" Callie's eyes hardens as she struggles to get free of his grip. I run towards him.

"Let go of her!" I head butt him in the stomach.

xxXxx

**Callie**

Free of his grasp, I run ino the living room and see this little girl and a woman in her mid forties all bandaged up. I take the little crying girl into my arms and rock her.

"It'll be ok." I watch Brandon walk backwards into the room slowly and it isn't until the man turns the corner until I realize he has a gun in his hand. Everything is thick with silence and none of us move a muscle.

"Woah, woah, woah" Brandon holds up his hands in surrender. The crazyed man wave the gun around.

"Shut the hell up! I do what I want! And if that means killing, IT'S INCLUDED!" He screams, the little girl dissappears farther into my side and Brandon now stand in front of the other woman.

"Look" Brandon says softly, "I will take all of these ladies and take them off of your hands, but let's not do anything rash." The front and back door are slammed open and Brandon quickly runs to the little girl, Roni. I see my mom and dad bust into the living room screaming instructions.

"Get on your hands and knees now!" Dad bellows and the Dan guy gets down and dad cuffs him.

xxXxx

There are flashing lights when I walk ouside and I see the lady on the couch get loaded into a ambulence and Roni climb in right before the speed off. I see Brandon with Lena and she gestures for me to come over.

"Who was that?" I look at Brandon because I don't know either.

"That was my old foster family." He sighs and puts his head in his hands. Lena and I look at each other and then she is called over by my mom. I see them in a intense discussion while I sit down next to Brandon.

"What happened?" I say softly. He looks up exhausted.

"They were my old foster family. Things used to be really good, they were going to adopt me and everything." He paused as if remembering those days, "Then Dan lost his job and started drinking... he started screaming and yelling at us. Most of the times he would scream at us and then pull my foster mom, Theresa, into there room and rape her."

I gasp and see him shake his head.

"Roni is only 9 and she knew we had to leave. So for months she would sell her toys or her hair to make money and I would... make money with my job. Theresa would strip at night to get away from him." He paused again. "We finally had enough money to leave and start over, we were counting the rest of the money when Dan saw her with the money and you know what happened after that." Were silent and stay that way until were in the car and driving back home.

Jude is in the car with us and I ask him about Conners house. He yaps away about how they went go carting, but I only notice Brandon trying to act like he's asleep. I know he's not.

I need to get to know Brandon Jacobs.

xxXxx

**Brandon**

When I see Jude in the car, I couldn't trust myself to talk so I pretend to be asleep.

_Brandon your not worthless, your not... disposiable._

She doesn't know me. Known of them know me. I'm just gonna be here until I turn 18 and then I'm gone. Doing what and living where. I don't know. But my little Roni is safe for now.

And that's all that matters.

Alright all done, will love some review and constructive critisim

~OB


	2. Chapter 2

**Callie**

The sound of something falling off a shelf woke me up from a deep sleep. I carefully pad across the room and see that a light is on downstairs. I tiptoe down the steps and see Brandon wiping up something. I look at the clock above the stove and see it's only five a.m. I grab some paper towels and come over to help him. He gives a sharp in take of breath when he sees me, but we contiue to clean up the mess. Once everything is up, I step back and see he was trying to cook something.

"What were you making?" I ask softly. He gets out some more eggs.

"Biscuts and gravy." I cock my head and he stifles a laugh.

"You've never had biscuts and gravy?" I shake my head, "It's comfort food. I wanted to thank your moms for what- you know happened yesturday..." I nod and smile.

"That's nice. So when is it gonna be done?" I swing on the counter, he looks up and a flop of his hair falls in his face. I have the strange urge to move it.

"Um in about 30 to 45 minutes... and Callie. Thanks." I look up at him to see him giving me a intense stare.

"You didn't have to come-"

"Yes, I did." He smiles and finishes making some type of dough.

"So Brandon.." I trail off, I can tell he's in a somewhat good mood.

"Yeah?"

"Last night... you said you did something to make money. What was it?" I see him tense up for a minute.

"Nothing." He says shortly. My anger flares.

"It's nothing that will get you in trouble right?" He doesn't answer and I get off the counter to face him.

"It's nothing that will get you in tro-" He kind of shoves past me and I ignore the warm feeling I got.

"Look Callie. I won't be here that long anyway. I turn 17 in a month and then by this time next year I'll be out of your life. So don't try to dwell in mine if you don't want to be effected." I drop the subject and head back to bed, only to be woken up a hour later hearing that Brandon made breakfast.

The biscuts and gravy were wonderful, but they left a sour tatse in mouth as I thought about the conversation we had before.

xxXxx

It's been a week since Brandon and I went to his old foster family's house and things have become some what of a routine. We all go to school and work, come home and play at our lesiure, dinner, and then bed. I don't want to say anything, but I've noticed Brandon leaving at night sometimes and not coming back till like 4 am. Mom's and dad forgave me for what happened and I had no punishment, but Cole and Daphne have yet to speak to me since that night.

"Callie!" I hear Mariana screech. I know by that screech that something has happened to 'ruin her life'. I huff and march downstairs into the living room.

"Yes?" I ask and see Jude and Jesus playing a video game while Mariana stands with a blue strand in her head.

"Jesus told me the wrong time to keep the dye in my hair!" She whines. Mom's wanted a date night and told them I would watch the house, but this isn't what I thought would happen.

"Jesus, how long did you tell her?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"Five minutes! Like the box said." He huffs. Jude pauses the game and picks up the box. He chuckles.

"Dude. This says 15 minutes." Eyes wide, Mariana groans and holds her strand up.

"Why would you do this to me?!" He takes his controller and starts the game again.

"Hey! Your the one who asked the dyslexic kid, who was not focused, to read something." I snort and Mariana gaps a me.

"Hey. He has a point." He bows his head at me.

"Thank you"

"What am I supposed to do about this!?" Mariana, again, pulls at her hair.

"Look, I'll just wash it out." She pouts, but goes into the kitchen. She lies back while I scrub the blue from her head. For a while it doesn't come out, but I don't tell her that. Until, it washed all out and I pull her up. I grab a mirror and show her.

"See? Everything is fine now." She smiles.

"Thanks Callie. Onto nails." She races upstairs, leaving me to clean up her mess. I just finsh cleaning out the sink when the door bell rings.

I hear Jesus and Jude yell, "Callie! The door!" I pass them and 'accidently' trip on a cord and pull out their controllers. They both groan and make faces at me.

"You two could have opened the door." I walk to the door and open it to reveal a full head of red hair.

Talya

"Um.. what are you doing here?" I pester her and make sure she can't get through the door. I've seen her walk in the hallways, but I try my absolute hardest to never cross paths with her. I haven't seen her since... since the night of the party.

"Oh. Hey lightweight." I ignore the deep depression threathening to consume me when she flashes a smile after using the old nickname I've come to despise.

"Why are you here?" I grit my teeth. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see Brandon's light greenish-blueish eyes.

"Hey, I'm going out with Talya." I watch him pass by me and grab her hand. I cross my arms across my chest.

"Do mom's know?" I question.

"No." He answers simply. We stare at each other intensly while I try to figure out what to do.

"Where are you going?" She rolls her eyes and answers for him.

"A party Callie. I would invite you if I thought you could handle it but.." He looks at both of us with squinted eyes.

"You know each other?" She smiles and I say something before she can relive the past.

"Have fun. Bye." I answer curtly and shut the door. I watch her shut her mouth and walk with Brandon to her car. In a daze, I walk to my room and shut the door. Breathing heavily, I let a few tears escape my eyes. She has no idea why I got drunk that night. The small world I came to know was unbarable and I wanted to forget. He was so nice at first and I thought he liked me and-I wipe the tears away from my eyes and go upstairs in search for some company.

Mari is in the zone of doing her toe nails when I enter the room. She smiles when she looks up, but it fades when she sees the look on my face.

"What happened?" She puts the bottle of nail polish on her beside table and blows on her nails.

"Talya was here" Hey eyes open wide.

"Why?"

"She and Brandon went to a party." She cocks her head to the side.

"Well shouldn't we go get him. The last party she had..." She trails off as I remember the blaring sirens and screaming of kids to run.

"I know, but I need you to come with me."

"Why?" She askes again.

I answer in a whisper, "I don't trust myself.." She nods and slips of some sandels. We make our way downstairs and inform the boys.

"So I'm watching Jude?" Jesus questions. I smile and nod.

"I trust you." I say softly and he smiles thankfully. We all love Jesus, but he rarely gets responiblites. This will be the time for him to show me what he is made of. Mariana and I get into my car and drive to the party that even Mariana knew about. I look at her funny, but she raises her hands in denfense claiming she overheard Talya's friends talking about it. When we get there there's lights flashing from the windows and cups pervading the lawn. I get out the car and watch Mariana get out to.

"Don't tell me to get back in cause I'm not." I sigh and let her follow me in. There's bodies everywhere and it smells heavily of alcohol and marijuana. I signal Mariana to stay with me and we search for Brandon. Every turn is something I never felt like seeing ,until I finally see him in the corner sipping on a drink. I race over to him.

"Brandon." I raise my voice over the loud music. He looks at me in question.

"What are you doing here?" I shake my head.

"This is not a type of party you want to be at. Were leaving." He hesitates, but follows us none the less. We finally make it back to the outside, when two girls stumble over to Mariana. She smiles, but I see worry in her eyes.

"Hey Mariannnna" One girl slurs and I smell a brewery in her mouth. Brandon looks at them while they giggle uncontrolably before he looks at me.

"Why did we have to leave?" I hear sirens in the distance and with my paranoia, I grab their hands and pull them towards the car.

"Come on guys we have to go." One of the drunk girls protest.

"Mariana. I want more pills." The girl stamps her foot. I look at Mariana.

"What is she talking about?" She shakes her head and pulls us next to car.

"I don't know. Let's go." She gets in the back seat and Brandon gets in the front seat. I put the keys in when we hear the girl yell out.

"I'll give you 150 this time!" I speed off and listen to the music get quieter and quieter. We ride in silence for a long time.

I look at Mariana through the side mirror, "Mariana. What was she talking about?" She waves her hand.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." I look at Brandon and see that it looks like he knows something, but I drop it and soon we pull up to the house. Mariana mutters a 'goodnight' before racing into the house. I get out and walk to the door.

"Why did we leave?" He asks again. I walk into the house to see that it's dark and I assume Jesus and Jude went to bed.

"Hey." Brandon grabs my bruised arm from Dan. I hiss.

"I'm sorry." He lets go quickly, "Why did we leave Callie?"

"The parties that Talya help plan never end well." He nods.

"Talya told me the last time you went to a party.." I suck in breath and refuse to let any emotion show.

"Yeah and?" I snap.

"Why did you get drunk?" That wasn't what I expected to hear and I furrow my eyebrows.

"How don't you know I maybe had too many drinks?" I retort.

"You don't seem like the type to drink just to drink." I bite my lip and look towards the hallway leading to my room.

"Look, I was on a date and for you to steal me away like that... I think I deserve a reason." I ponder and hear the familar roll of a engine coming to a stop in the driveway.

"Those type of parties... cops always show up. I was just trying to help you." I answer and scurry into my room. I flop on the bed and curl up into a ball. No one knows why I got drunk that night and no one will. It will only ever be between me and..

Liam

xxXxx

**Brandon**

The party had passed between us kids. No one spoke of it and no one let anything slip to Lena and Stef.I never pestered Callie about her last party and Callie never pestured Mariana about the pills thing. Although I knew, I wasn't a tattle tale and decided to wait to see what will happen. Things at school have never been crazier since apparently the cops showed up and a bunch of kids were arrested. I tried to talk to Callie, to thank her or something, but she ignored me and won't really talk to anyone at the house. She spends her days at school, going out with Wyatt, and coming home without eating claiming she already ate. I see worry sketched in everyone's eyes, but I don't say anything since something tells me this isn't the first time Callie has acted like this. I hear a ping from my new phone yet again. Talya demands for a explanation on why I left the party, but I can't tell her it was becuase of Callie since thier past seems like forbbiden territoy.

I leap out of bed to go get a glass of water when I hear Stef and Callie talking. Despite my better judegement, I listen.

"Hey babe, are you.. ok?" I hear Stef ask.

"Yeah why?" I hear a quiet Callie answer.

"Well you've been quiet for the past week and you haven't been this quiet since... since the night we got you from the police station." I press my ear closer.

"I know. I just don't feel like talking or anything. It might be my time of the month or something." I hear Stef sigh.

"Good, but you know you can come to me or Lena whenever you need us right?"

"I know." I hear her say.

"It's not..It's not Brandon is it?" I hear her ask. I turn my nose at the fact that something is wrong in her household and she automatically thinks it's the foster child. I was starting to warm up to her.

"What? No!"

"Ok. Ok. It's just when the twins got here you were 10 and-"

"And now I'm a 16 year old sex addict." She retorts. I hear Stef chuckle.

"No. I just don't want to have to send that poor guy away." I hear Callie sigh.

"No, there's nothing going on between me and Brandon." I hear her answer. I straighten up and get ready to walk out when I hear...

"Do you know if Brandon is giving out Jesus's pills?" I freeze.

Callie doesn't answer for a quick second, "No why?" She asks.

"At that party the other weekend, several kids had prescription drugs and when we asked who they got them from they said 'the fosters'."

"No. I don't know anything about that. Mom I just wanted some water can I please go?" I hear her plead.

"Go on ahead. Goodnight sweets love you." Callie tells her she loves her too before I hear them both depart there separate ways. I wait a second before going on into the kitchen and see Callie go into a cupboard. I go behind her and reach for a cup too and she jumps.

"Geez Brandon!" I smile a little and get water.

"Sorry." I smirk.

"You're not sorry. I can see it on your face." I smile.

"That's the most you've said to me in a week." I see her face light up in remebrance of the same words she said to me almost a moth ago. I smile and walk towards her. Every step I take to her she takes one back until I have her back aganist the counter and knuckles white from squeezing her glass. I travel my hand down her face and watch her shiver.

"What are you doing?" She asks and I honestly don't know, but it feels... right.

"What are you doing to me?" I answer her question with a hair flops in front of my face and I feel her small hand reach up and brush it away. I stare into her beautiful brown eyes and realize why I'm doing this. I'm mad. I'm mad she said nothing was going on between us like it was nothing and although it was the truth... I didn't want it to be. I lean a little bit closer before she stops me.

"Your with Talya and I have Wyatt." She pushes me away and I step back and watch her put her glass on the counter.

"What happened?" She raises a eyebrow.

"What happened at that party?" I clarify. She freezes and I realize this is why she hasn't been talking. Going to the party brought up to many painful memories for her to handle at once and , instead of talking, she shut us all out.

"I got drunk and-"

"Why did you get drunk?" I cut her off. She chuckles darkly.

"Your so good at understanding me huh?" She pauses, "If you want me to answer, then tell me the job you did to make money for the girls?" I now shut up and watch her smile.

"That's what I thought." She fills her glass and I grab her wrist before she walks away.

"ID's" I answer painfully and close my eyes, "I sold fake ID's with other kid named Vico." She shakes her head and brings her hand to my face.

"You could have been arrested. Then where would they have been?" I sigh.

"I know. I know. I just needed fast cash" I watch her tremble before taking in a breath of air.

"This guy..Li-Liam..." She stutters, "..he was really nice to me and I didn't really know anybody there. We hung out for the longest and when the place was really packed he told me we should go into.. into a room and-" She stopped and I watched a tear fall down her cheek. I go to rub it away but she beats me to it, rubbing it away furiously.

"You can stop." I offer,but she shakes her head.

"No- no I need to get this off my chest." I wait paitently for her to start again.

"We were kissing and I-I liked it, but when he- when he tried to undo my pants I told him I wasn't ready and he called me a tease and kept-kept going and-" She takes, yet another, shaky breath. "-he forced me to have sex with him"

I watched her tears fall freely and I gather her in my arms. I don't hear her sobs, but instead I just feel the tears soaking through my shirt. We stay like this for several minutes before she pulls away and runs upstairs.

Maybe I pushed her too far.

_**thx for all the awesome reviews. brallie in next chapter promise! i saw TFIOS twice this weekend and i was bawling like a baby lol anyway bi**_

_**~OB**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Brandon**

Saturday mornings were something I didn't take grant for in the Foster household. There was always food on the table and fun, light-weighted talks and antics. I really felt like... one of them and I loved it. Although this morning, I knew good things would never stick to me. The air was thick with tension headed by Stef and Lena. Jesus looked pissed, Mariana looked nervous, Callie looked restless, and Jude was oblivious to all of it. When I was done last and got up to put away my plate, Lena asked me to sit back down.

I took a seat slowly and with raised eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Something has been brought to our attention.." Lena starts. She looks at Stef begging with her eyes to contiue.

Stef sighed, "About a month ago, there was a party that we busted for drugs and alchol. A couple of kids had prescription pills and when they were questioned they said 'Foster'" I smile and chuckle darkly.

Stef gives me a look. "You think this is funny?" I chuckle again before staring her in the face.

"I do. Because when someone of this household is accused of something, you automatically knew it was the foster kids." Lena puts a hand on Stef's shoulder to calm her before speaking.

"No, we just thought-" I wave my hand.

"Yeah. I know what you thought."

"Hey! Do not disrespect us in our home." Stef says, in what Jesus as expalined it as, her 'cop voice'. "Just answer the damn question."

"Stef." Lena chides her and then she looks at me. "Brandon did you sell Jesus's pills to anybody at school?"

"No." I answer in a steel voice and then smile. "But you might want to ask one of the twins." I almost laugh at their shocked faces when I go upstairs.

xxXxx

The house is and eerie silent with nothing but the low sound of a televison playing in the living room. I know everyone was listening to my conversation with Stef and Lena when I saw all of their doors shut when I reached the top step. I stare at a blank wall and think about apologizing to the twins. I just can't stand injustice, especially when it's me. I find the good in me and go into Jesus and Jude's room. Lo and behold I see Mariana and Jesus in the middle of the room bickering to eachother in spanish. They both stop when they see me. Mariana looks at me in fear and Jesus glares at me.

"Why would you say that to them?" He hisses at me.

I squint my eyes at him. "I don't know? Maybe I don't want to be sent to back to Juvie?" Mariana's eyes open wide.

"You've been to Juvie?" I shake my head.

"You guys need to tell them the truth," I say ignoring the question. Jesus looks down at Mariana angry, but softens when he sees the fear in her eyes.

"Yeah. You need to tell them dummy." She shakes her head and points to me.

"I don't want to be sent to Juvie!" I smile and roll my eyes. "You won't."

"But you said-"

"I would be sent because this would be my second offense. You just get suspended becuase it was on school grounds. And your precious mom's wouldn't let that happen." They both thin their lips into a line and don't speak. I clear my throat.

"Well, I'm going to take Jude and Callie out for a movie and some ice cream. So if anybody wants to, I don't know, have a private conversation with the mom's it would be the perfect time." When I leave I see Mariana's eyes click with realization and Jesus silently thanking me.

xxXxx

I walk downstairs and see Stef and Lena in a tense conversation. I turn into the living room and see Jude and Callie watching _The Hunger Games. _I smile and take a seat in front of the TV, two pairs of eyes focus on me.

"Why _The Hunger Games_?" I ask. Jude smiles and answers before Callie can.

"It's my favorite series ever! I mean Katniss is so head strong and brave for everything she has done and I want to be as brave and caring as her one day." Callie smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Your already halfway there bud." I smile.

"So who wants to see a movie and get some ice cream?":I ask. Callie looks hesitant, but Jude jumps up and mutters a 'I'll be in the car' before speeding out the door. I get up and offer Callie a hand off the couch.

"Shalle we?" I say in a really obnoxious accent. She smiles and I stick my head in the kitchen. Stef and Lena look up.

"Callie, Jude and I are going to get ice cream and the movies." They both look at me in wonder, how I could be hostile and nice the next. Well I know something they don't and I hate to say it, but I love to be one step ahead.

"As long as your home before 7, Mama's making halibut." Stef mutters while rubbing a hand over her face. I grab Callie's hand and race out the door.

**Lena**

I watch Brandon grab Callie's hand and run out the door. I nudge Stef.

"Did you see that?"

"See what love?" She says tiredly. I notion to where Brandon and Callie were moments before.

"Brandon grab Callie's hand." She chuckles. "Honey, I already talked to Callie, there is nothing going on between them."

I sigh and relax. Callie was a good girl, besides she has Wyatt.

"Mom's. I have something to tell you." I look up and see Mariana looking down and Jesus's hand on her shoulder.

**Brandon**

"What are you doing?" Callie asks as I make my way to the drivers side of the car. I dangle her keys in the air and swing them back and forth.

"Driving duh." I state. I see Jude chuckling in the back and I open the door and climb in. She gets in slowly behind me and chides Jude to buckle up.

She looks at again. "How do I even know you can drive?" I open my walt and show her my liscene. She inspects it carefully while I start to drive.

"I had to get Theresa and Roni around somehow." We were quiet for a minute until Jude begs me to turn up the radio. He starts singing along and I note that he's actually pretty decent. I turn the rearview mirror in his direction and smile at him.

"What movie do you wanna see?" He ponders and then smiles.

"Well my friends have been telling me how good _Maleficent_ is." I smile and nod.

"Good choice." I see Callie smiling at me in the corner of my eye. We pull up to the movies and Jude jumps out of the car. I pay for all of our tickets, despite Callie's protests, and get one large popcorn for us to share. We sit at the very top once seeing that we were the only ones in here. Jude and Callie share a look and then start running around flapping their arms. I start laughing really hard when Callie runs right into someone coming in and hurries back to her seat. She glares at me as I continue laughing, but joins in after seeing Jude start to laugh to.

Halfway into the movie, Callie nudges me. "How are you paying for all this?"

Vico flashes in my mind, but I act cool. "I still have money Callie. Now shh, it's the best part." I stare at the screen intensly and she drops the subject.

xxXxx

"That was so amazing! I see how hard her life was and understand her so much better!" Jude raves. I smile and push him a little.

"You have a good time squirt?" He smiles brightly and grabs my hand.

"Come on! Ice cream waits for no Jude!" Callie and I laugh as he drags me to the _Ben and Jerry's_ next door. We all sit outside while I enjoy my mint choclate chip, Jude's cake batter with sprinkle, and Callie's red velet cake. I smile and look at both of their choices.

"You guys really like cake huh?" Both their eyes light up and nod as they continue to eat their ice cream. Callie and I finish first and watch Jude have ice cream dribble down his chin. Callie comes over and wipes it off, scolding him for being so piggish. I smile at the love and care he gives him and her question in the movie theather starts racking through my mind. Callie notices and puts a hand on my arm.

"Hey you ok?" I open my mouth to say something when I'm cut off.

"Callie! Jude! What are you-" Wyatt pauses when he sees me and gives me a fake smile. "-oh hey Brandon." He finshes in a lower tone. Callie gets up and hugs him. He tries to give her a kiss, but she moves and he kisses her cheek. I smirk.

"Hey bro." I say. He frowns. "I'm not your bro." Callie looks between us and leads Wyatt away. I look at Jude and see he finished his ice cream. I raise my eyebrows.

"Wow you fianlly finished. Huh?" He smiles, but not as brightly as before. His eyes take a serious tone.

"Do you like Callie?" I smile.

"Of course I like her-"

"You know that's not what I mean." He stops me. I breath in and out and try not to let myself think to much about the question.

"No." I answer and I hate that I know I'm lying.

He smiles, "Yes you do. You may not know it, but you do." I scoff, but I don't say anything.

"I'm just saying when you do see it, don't break her heart. We almost lost her after some party she went to." He stops and closes his eyes, "They said they had to revive her at the hosptial before taking her to Juvie."

I pat him on the back. "I know it was about a boy. I can tell by a look in her eye whenever there's a boy. Just don't- be careful" I smile sadly and hoist myself up.

"Come on. Let's find her." He gets up, but he gives me a hug first. I accept it.

**Callie**

I lead Wyatt inbetween the theater and ice cream shop. He smiles and tries to give me a kiss, I turn and glare at him.

"What was that all about?" I point a finger at him. He drops his smiles and scowls.

"I don't like you hanging out with Brandon." I chuckle and wave my arms.

"So what?! You want me to never speak to him again? We live in the same house Wyatt." I snap at him. He breathes angryly.

"Callie ever since he got here you won't speak to me!" I shake my head.

"That's not tr-"

"True?" He walks in a circle. "We've been on one date in two and a half months! You won't even let me kiss you! Not like I was getting much action before right?" It hits me in the chest and I go cold.

"If you w-want someone who can please your n-needs! Find another girlfriend!" I scream at him. I try to walk off, but he grabs my wrist. It feels like Liam and when I tried to get out of the bed. I feel a tear escape my eye and run down my cheek.

"Let go of her!" Brandon bellows. Wyatt let's go and I run behind Brandon.

"What the fuck did you do man?" He scream at Wyatt. Wyatt takes a step closer to him and I push on Brandon's, nice, nice, chest.

"Let's just go. Please?" I add. He looks down and wraps his arms aorund my shoulders. He walk me to the car and I try to brighten my face up to not worry Jude. We get in the car and ride in silence. I stare out the window and try not to reface the memories of.. Liam. When we get home Jude goes upstairs to get a bag together so Mama can drop him off at Conner's. Brandon unbuckles his seat belt and looks at me, but I make no movement.

He grabs my hand, "Callie. What's wrong?" I sigh shakily.

"When he grabbed my wrist... it reminded me of-" I brake off and try not to cry. Refusing to let Brandon see me shed another tear. He rubs my back in small circles.

"No one should have to live with that on their chest alone Callie." I fear what he says next. "Have you told your mom's?" I shake my head hard and fast.

"No and you can't tell them either. It's over." He sighs deeply and cups my face. He brings my eyes to look into his.

"You deserve to have this free from your chest. Your amazing and smart and kind and beautiful." I blush and look down from his trapping gaze. "You deserve to have some kind of justice."

I look up and see him inching closer to my face. I feel his breath ghost over my lips.

"Don't you?" He whispers. "Yes" I whisper back and his lips collide with mine.

There so warm and inviting. At one point, I thread my fingers threw his hair and enjoy the feeling of it. He groans and pulls me out of my seat and into his lap. We both groan as our heats make contact. He pulls me flush aganist his chest and his fingers linger over the exposed skin due to my shirt riding up. I feel him lick my bottom lip and I open my mouth for entrance. Our tounges dance together ass the kiss gets more heated. He separates are lips and puts our foreheads together.

"We should probably go inside." He whispers. I realization of what we did hits me and I numbly nod my head. I get out and go in first. I run upstairs and into the closest room to escape the outside world.

Mariana's.

She is sitting on her bed staring at the wall and I come sit next to her.

"You told them about the pills?" She nods.

"Yea. I'm suspended from school for a week and I'm grounded for a month." I nod and smile.

"So you can't go on that date?" She rolls her eyes and huffs. "Callie. Zac is a friend. Well I shouldn't say that since that's how you and Wyatt started off." She smirks, but I freeze at the name. She notices.

"What's wrong? Did you guys have a fight?" I sigh and nod.

"We kind of broke up." She gasps. "What happened?" I think about it, but I really didn't feel like talking.

"I don't really want to talk about it, but I do want to go llisten to music." I get up and walk to her door when she stops me.

"Hey. Why does it look like you've just made out with someone?" My cheeks flame and I run out of the door. Away from her smirk and a question I couldn't answer myself.

_**hey guys sorry about the late update. apparently my laptop's motherboard was shot and no one knows why and I have to get a new one. i am currently writing from my mothers.**_

_**brallie kiss woop!**_

_**~OB**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Callie**

In the week since Brandon and I kissed. I think my mom is starting to notice the awkwardness between us. We constantly try to stay away from each other and haven't looked each other in the eye. I know what happens if CPS ever finds out what happens between Brandon and I. I can't get him kicked out of here, I think he's really starting to take a liking to my mom and Lena. Wyatt doesn't try to talk to me and I don't try to talk to him, but I see he is going out with Talya again. Good. They deserve each other. But it doesn't stop me from questioning where Brandon has been on the weekends if he's not with Talya.

"Callie?" Jude asks me bringing out of my thoughts.

"Yea bud?" He scrunches his face.

"What's a faggot?" I recoil at his question and I immediatly get protective.

"Why? Who said that? Did- did someone _call_ you that?!" I ask surprised. He nods, but still doesn't look disturbed because of his little information about the word.

I take a deep breath, "A faggot-"

"Callie!" Lena reprimands. I look at her and then to Jude. "Mama. Someone called Jude a- that word today."

Lena looks at Jude upset, "Is this true baby?" He nods. I shake my head. I'll find whoever called him that and hurt them. As if Lena sees the gears turning in my head, she looks at me.

"Callie don't you go and terroize some 7th graders." I scowl and she looks at Jude again.

"Why did someone call you that hun?" She asks. He holds out his hands and shows his blue nails Mariana painted for him.

"After they saw my nails." Lena tsked and grabbed Jude's hand. "Come on Jude." She leads him out of the kitchen and leaves me alone.

I grab an apple and go into my room. Imagine my surprise when I see Brandon in there and playing my old piano. I lean aganist the door frame and watch his fingers flow over the keys. I close my eyes and listen to the melody and smile when I realize it was the first and only son I tried to play on it. I gently walk over to him and tap his shoulder. He jumps out of the seat and brushes his hands aganist his pants legs.

"Sorry." He tries to get past me, but I block his way. Were too close and I back away a step, but not enough of him to get past me.

"I didn't know you played." I say. He rubs his nose.

"Yeah. I learned at one of my first foster homes, but after I left I never saw another." I smile.

"Your really good." He nods and I flash my eyes to his lips and think about our encounter in the car.

I see him close his eyes. "I'm sorry about... what happened in the car. I should of left you alone and-"

"Who said I didn't want you too?" I whisper. I look up and see him smirking. "You wanted me to kiss you?" He waggles his eyebrows. I snort and push his arm, failing to move him.

"Shut up!" I smile and then watch his smile fade. "We can't do this." I feel my heart let down because I know he's telling the truth.

"I know but-" I don't know what to say. We should do this. Keep it a secret, I want to say, but I don't know what will happen from there.

"We could not tell anyone... you know. Keep it a secert." Brandon voices my thoughts. I look him in the eye.

"There's so many things that could go wrong. We could get caught and you could be sent away, or we break up and things in the house would never be the same." I ramble. He grabs my hands.

"I'm willing to try if you want to." I feel myself saying no, but I look at Brandon. Really look at him. There was something here since the first day he got here. I don't want to miss this chance and if we don't work out we'll find a way back to friends. I don't know if it's true, but we need each other.

"I want to." I whisper. His hand tilts my chin up and we kiss. It's not like in the car when it was hot and passionate, it was sweet and simple. Full of promises and a lifetime. A scream for Brandon breaks us apart and I get scared that someone saw us, but Brandon smiles and keeps me in his arms.

"I said I would help Jesus with his lady problems." I smile and give him a quick peck. "Go ahead."

He walks out, but comes back in out of no where. "Oh. Be ready by eight tonight. Were going on a date." I shake my head.

"Brandon we can't-"

"What? I can't hear you!" He screams when he runs away from my room. I smile, but get nervous. We can't really go on a date. Can we?"

**Brandon**

I enter Jesus and Jude's room and see Jesus pacing the floor back and forth. He looks at me.

"Dude! Emma and I kissed." I raise my eyebrows and sit on the bed. I feel temporarly happy with Callie and I's newfound relationship. Talya just wasn't for me, but I could never shake the feeling of Callie.

"What's wrong with that?" I ask and looks away from me. Then it comes to me and I laugh. "Your with Lexi aren't you?" He looks guilty and I laugh again.

He throws a pillow at me. "It's not funny!" I stop laughing and look at him.

"Why haven't you said anything about Lexi?" I know Lexi is Mariana's best friend and I have a feeling that makes her somewhat off limits.

"I don't know. She didn't want Mariana knowing and we were going to tell her tomorrow at the party, but I think I just like her because of the-" He clears his throat, "- the secretness and forbidden thing. If we tell Mariana and are parents, I won't like her anymore." I shake my head. I forgot about the Quince's.

"Man. You have to tell her you just want to be friends." He sits on the bed with his head in his hands.

"I know, but Mariana is going to kill me for messing with her like this." I nod. "Yeah. That was a dick move huh?"

He laughs and looks at me. "Thanks. I like having you here." I feel the love he was trying to give and the more time I spend with this family, the more I like it.

"Thanks. That means a lot." He smile and I smile. Then I think about Callie and our date. "Hey can you help me with one more thing?" Jesus asks.

"With what?"

xxXxx

I go to Callie's room and marvel at her outfit. She's wearing a pair of black tights and a short dress yellow dress with a black jacket on. Her hair is in put up, but curly ringlets hang from the sides of her face. She turns around when she sees me and smiles nervously.

"Is this ok?" I smile and wrap my arms around her. "It's perfect." She smiles again and then frowns.

"How are we going to get out of here without it looking suspicous?" She asks. We walk out into the hallway and I lead us next to Jesus's and Jude's room. I raise my hand to knock when she brings my hand back.

"Jesus knows?" She hisses. I shake my head.

"No." I whisper and pull her into the room. Jesus looks at us and looks at Callie in shock.

"Wow Cals. Thanks for looking the part." She looks at him and then me. I motion towards Callie.

"I didn't tell her the plan yet." He smiles. "Brandon and I came up with a plan for getting me to Lexi's tonight." She holds up her hand.

"Wait. Why are you going to Lexi's?" She asks perplexed. He gives a shy smile. "We've been dating for like two months now and I'm trying to break it off with her before the party tomorrow."

She gasps.

"Why are you breaking up with her?" I pat her back, trying to make it look brotherly. "Callie we don't have time for the whole story we just have time for what you nedd to know.

She opens her mouth to say something, but shuts it. I smile and wave my hand at Jesus to contiune.

"As I was saying. The plan is to let mom's know I'm going to Adam's house for a 'before the first game' party for wrestling and you are going on a ' date ' with Wyatt-"

"But were-"

"On a break. I know, but mom's don't. And you'll be dropping Brandon off on his date with Talya." She's silent for a moment, processing all the information before nodding.

"Alright let's do this." Jesus and Callie follow me downstairs and we go into the kitchen to see the mom's laughing about something before seeing us enter the room.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Stef asks. Callie steps up.

"Well Jesus asked me to drop him off at a party, Brandon asked me to drop him off on a date with Talya and I have a date with Wyatt." I hope they don't catch the way she strains to say Wyatt and Talya's names. Stef gives a tight smile.

"Party? Jesus you never said asked about a party." Jesus raises his hands.

"Adam called me saying it was a tradition to go to the party before the first game." Stef and Lena look at each other and then back at us.

"Alright." Lena says, "But we want you all home before 11. You have your sisters party in the morning." I don't point out she's not my sister, but nod with Jesus and Callie. We leave in a hurry and Jesus let's out a breath of air once were on our way to Lexi's house.

At Lexi's house, Jesus smiles at us before getting out. "Thanks guys." We nod at him and watch him sneak into the back. I smile at Callie.

"Trade seats." She clutchs her steering wheel. "Why?" I roll my eyes.

"I'm the one who knows how to get to where were going." She rolls her eyes, but we trade seats. Once were buckled up, I drive off.

"Where are we going?" She asks after were about 30 minutes out.I smile and pull us up to one of my favorite taco stands when I was younger.

"Here we are." I smile and we get out of the car. We wait in the long line and I put my arms arounf her waist and rest my chin on her shoulder. She jumps away from me.

"What are you doing?!" She hisses under her breath. I raise my arms. "No one knows us here." She opens her mouth to protest, but shuts it once she realizes I'm right. We resume our postion and I enjoy every second of being a normal couple. When we get to the front Gordy gives a hearty laugh.

"Brandon my boy! I haven't seen you in ages." He laughs again and wiggles his eyebrows at me when he spots Callie.

"And who is this fine young lady?" She blushes and I grab her hand. "This is Callie." He smiles and winks at me.

"Nice to meet you little lady. Here's two specials on the house." He hands us to greasy tacos and a large strawberry milkshake. I give him the money we owe in his tip jar. He laughs again.

"Thanks B. Can't ever take something for free that one." He jabs his thumb at me. He looks at me and then Callie.

"You two have a fine night. Come back sooner this time ya here?" I laugh and put my arm around Callie. "I will. Bye Gordy. Thanks."

We walk away and I don't let Callie eat her taco until we get to my secret place.

"But it smells goodddd" She groans. I laugh and take off my shoes when we get to the sand. She follows in my footsteps. I pull back the greenery blocking the entrance to the cave and she looks in awe. I found it after I tried to run away from my third foster home. I stayed here for a day before I went back home, but the family already called CPS and had me removed. Once the greenery is pulled back there is a cave that has a large view of the ocean. We move and feel the cold sand around our feet. I plop down and pull Callie down with me.

"Can we eat now?" She begs. I nod and she takes a large bite of her taco and moans in satifaction. I chuckle.

"This is amazing." She gushes. I smile. "My dad used to take me there all the time when I was younger." She nods and contiunes to eat. We eat in a comfortable silence and listen to the waves come in and out. We drink the milkshake together.

"Brandon, this is really nice." I feel a little heat in my cheeks and hope she can't see me.

"Thanks." She gets a troubled look in her eyes. "I'm gonna hate going home and acting like we didn't go on a date."

"Hey." I pull her face towards mine. "Don't think about that. Right now were Brandon and Callie on our first date." I feel her lips hover over mine.

"I don't kiss on the first date Brandon Jacob." I roll my eyes and pulls her lips towards mine. She pushes me towards the ground and I flip us over so she's on her back. We never pull our lips apart and she moans when bit her lip and kiss place kisses down her neck. She groans and threads her fingers through my hair and forces my head back up to reconnect out lips. I grip her hip and she gasps and pulls away from me. I stop and look at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No." She whispers and then with more volume, "No. I just... it reminded me of him." I nod. We sit in a awkward silence and I get up.

"Come on we should probably leave now anyway." She nods and takes my hand. Were quiet walking back to the car and quiet in the car on the way to Lexi's house. The only thing that gets us talking again is when Jesus trudges to the car with a angry red mark on his facce. I sigh.

"I take it she didn't take it well?" I question. He mumbles.

"Not now man." And to the house we went quiet. Jesus runs into the house and doesn't catch on the awkward silence between Callie and I. We walk to the front door and I stop her before going into the house.

"I'm sorry Callie." She shakes her head and shys away from my touch.

"We shouldn't keep doing this. I'm- I'm not ready." I shake my head. She and I both know that's not the problem.

"Callie. Whenever something gets heated you run away. I- I think you need some help." She shakes her head and her eyes flame.

'I'm fine!" She snaps and then a little defeated, "You promised me you wouldn't say anything."

"_I'm _not going to say anything. You need to tell them."

"It was months ago and it's not like anyone can prove he did it. I was raped!" She screams. It's the first time she's ever said out loud. I clutch her to my chest and stroke her hair.

"I know. I know." I hush her. We stand like that for a few minutes when the door opens and light floods upon us.

_**cliffhanger sorta. sorry i keep updating at night this is the first time I did it in the daytime lol **_

_**~OB**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Sexual Scene Warning**_

**Brandon**

I feel Callie rip away from our embrace and face Stef and Lena looking at us with dissapproving looks.

"Mom's we-"

"Get in the house." Stef commands us. Callie scurries in and I follow after, not having the stomach to look either of them in the face. Callie sits on the couch and sit next to her, but we keep our distance. Stef keeps her hands on her hips and doesn't look calm enough to give a reasonable comment.

Lena, the peacemaker, speaks up. "What happened? Jesus came in and stormed upstairs and we were going to look for you two when we saw you hugging... passionatly."

Callie saves us. "I just had a bad time with Wyatt...we broke up." It was parcially the truth. They then look at Callie with sympathy and Stef comes over and puts a arm around her daughter.

"What happened sweets?" Callie looks to me with a quick fleet of her eyes. I get an idea, but I know she'll never forgive me. I get up and take a the spot Stef was in a moment ago. I cross my arms around my chest and scowl.

"Callie. Tell them the _truth_." I stress. Stef and Lena looked at me questionably, but Callie looked furious. She shook her head slighty and gave a small growl. They looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"I'm gonna kill you." She hissed at me. Stef got up and looked at her daughter mad.

"Callie. What did Wyatt do?" She said a deathly calm. I raised an eyebrow at Callie when she didn't answer, but just contiuned to glare at me.

"Callie told me they were... kissing and he tried to go a little bit further and-"

"Did Wyatt pressure you Callie?" Lena's statement broke her gaze from me and she shook her head with wide eyes.

"No! No. It was just-" I watch her clench and unclench her hands, "-You remember the party when you had to pick me up from the police?" They both nodded. I turn to leave, but Callie speaks for me to stay and I go and rub her shoulder.

"I..I got drunk that night because there was this boy- L-Liam and he was nice to me. So we hung out the whole time and-" She paused again, "-and when it was getting c-cr-crowded he said for us to go- for us to go upstairs." Stef put a hand over her mouth and Lena now sat next to Callie and was rubbing her back, but no one stopped her. "We- we kissed and he tried to unbutton my pants, but I told- _I told him to stop_." Her voice quivers and she furiously wipes the tears cascading down her face.

I finish her story. "He raped her." She nodded furiously and was now sobbing into her hands.

"When- Wyatt tried to go further I shrunk away and he said he never 'got some' so I left and Brandon here- " She waves a hand at me. They look away from her and at me. "- thinks I need help." She kept crying while Stef and Lena hushed her and comforted her. I watched the family huddle together to stop the smaller girl from crying. Drained from tonight, I trudged upstairs and go into my room. I kick off my shoes and climb under the covers.

If I _ever_ met Liam-

I might get sent back to Juvie.

xxXxx

It was only a couple of hours later when I hear my door open and close. I don't move incase it's Lena and Stef, and I really don't want to talk about Liam or Wyatt.

"Brandon?" I hear Callie whisper. I sit up and see her standing at the door with her hands at her sides. I motion for her to come sit, but she stays planted.

"I'm mad at you." I watch her slump her shoulders and lose all the tension. ",but you were right." I smile. I get up and grab her hand, leading her to come lay down with me. We look each other in the face and I push a hair behind her ear.

"Your beautiful you know that?" I whisper. Even in the dark, I see the tinge of red cover her cheeks. She sighs contently.

"Mom is going to get a warrant out for Liam's arrest and Mama is going to find me a support group." She pouts her lip and I chuckle.

"You know you have to drive me there three times a week after school." I smile.

"I would be happy to." She smiles and gives me a light peck. As much as I want ravish her lips, I know what happened to day took an emotional toll on her and I don't want to push it. She rolls over so she is staring at the celing.

"That was a perfect date you know." I smirk and turns over to face me with a pained expression.

"How are we gonna do this?" She whispers. I watch her eyes get droopy. I grab her hand and kiss it, she gives a lazy smile.

"One day at a time." I tell her and let the darkness set in.

**Callie**

I smell mama's pancakes and open my eyes. I look at Brandon and smile at his boyish look while he was sleeping. With a kiss on the cheek, I leave and tiptoe downstairs. Mama is cooking the eggs while Mom tries to make bacon, but by the burnt smell I have a feeling there's going to be no bacon.

"Morning." I say. Mom curses when the bacon grease pops her hand, but comes and gives me a hug.

"How you feeling babe?" I smile at her concern. "I'm fine." She nods and we both turn and watch Lena dance to the beatles song playing in the room.

"Listen. I called for the arrest of Liam and they found him and he is currently in custody waiting for a trial." I nod and take a deep breath. Good. That son of a bitch is locked away. "Now Callie I'm going to need you to testify." I nod. She smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek. I grab a cup of orange juice and sit at the table.

"Mom are you trying to kill us?" Jesus questions and tries to crack the blacken bacon. It doesn't make a dent. She swats his head.

"No. I made bacon." She says proudly.

"Or what used to look like bacon." Mariana states and takes a seat to my left. Lena laughs and gives a kiss on Mom's pouted lip.

"You did your best mama tiger." Mom smiles and hits Lena's butt. "Mom!" Jesus squeals and covers his eyes. They laugh.

"Zombie number one and two, breakfast is done!" Mom screams up the stairs. I watch a tired Jude trudge to the table and perk up when he sees the chococlate chip pancakes. Brandon comes down shortly after and gives a good morning to everyone.

After finishing breakfast, Mom's give a short annocement about my new consuling, but don't get into detail with the reason. When were dissmissed, I get dressed and go into Mariana's room. She's smiling hard at her phone.

"Zac?" I ask. She drops her phone on her face. "Ow" I grab my stomach and start laughing my ass off.

"Hey!" She says and throws a pillow at me. I snort and throw the pillow back. "Relax. You act like I caught you in some big scandel." She huffs.

"What do you want?" I shrug.

"Nothing really." She nods and then cocks her head at the door. I turn and see Brandon has walked into my room. I smile. He's proabably on the keyboard. I turn back to her and she raises a eyebrow.

"Is there anything going on between you and Brandon?" I feign surprise and look back at my room.

"Nope. Nothing at all."

xxXxx

"I'm sorry Callie." I close my locker and look to see Wyatt's face on the other side of it. I snort.

"Late much?" I state. It's been a month since my break up with him and a month of dating Brandon. I can't say it's been rainbows and lollypops because he is still hiding something from me. But other than that, I've been happier than I was when I was with Wyatt.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm- I'm moving Cals." I feel my face soften. Even if I'm still mad at him, he's been my best friend since our first day of freshman year. He gives a small smile and I give him my attention.

"Why?"

"My mom got a job transfer and is moving us to Indiana." I look at my phone and we start to walk to our classes.

"I'm sorry about being a giant jackass when I saw you with Brandon. I had just found out about the move and seeing you with another guy. I don't know- it just set me off. And I'm sorry about the sex thing, I just always felt so closed off by you because you just shut down after we try to do something."

I put my mouth in a thin line and think about if I should tell him or not. "It's fine Wyatt. I just hadn't had a great experience with my first time.' He nods. I told him I wasn't a vigin and it was the technical truth.

"I just- I didn't think I would want to have sex for a while and when you told me that it was like slamming my head into a wall." He nods and stops me.

"I'm really sorry Callie." I give a soft smile and stroke his cheek. "I forgive you." He smiles and give me a warm hug. I sigh and think of how much I'll miss him when he's gone.

"When are you leaving?" I ask him. We stand outside of the door to my next class. He gives a sad smile.

"Tonight." I feel my heart drop and my eyes widen.

"Woah! Tonight?" I ask increduously. He nods.

"Yeah, my mom got there last week. I'm drving up there tonight with the rest of our stuff." I feel the blow to my stomach at the thought of my best friend leaving tonight while I'm going on a date with my foster brother.

"I'll miss you Wyatt." I give him a kiss on cheek and try walk into my class.

He grabs my wrist. "You might wanna watch Brandon too." I feel my mood sour and he notices too. He holds up his hands in surrender.

"Here me out." I glare at him, but let his continue. "My pal, Jacob, he got a fake ID today and when I asked him where he got it he told me his cousin Vico and Brandon." I mask the shock and disappointment I feel when he tells me this.

"How do you know it wasn't a lie?" I retort.

"Come on Callie. Have you seen Brandon sneak out at all?" I think about the nights when I hear someone leave in the middle night and not come back till the crack of dawn.

I don't answer the question, but instead smile and say, "Goodbye Wyatt." I take my seat in Science.

xxXxx

"You look beautiful sweetie." Lena gushes when I come down the stairs. I smile at my black sundress stopping at my knees and my hair in a bun with my black flipflops.

"Thanks mama." She smiles and I give her a hug.

"You sure you want to walk there? Mom and I are more than happy to give you and Brandon a lift." I smile.

"It's the semester beach party Mama. The beach is like a ten minute walk, plus I'll have Brandon with me." She smile, but I still see worry laced in her smile. Mom comes down the stairs and smiles at me.

"You look pretty babe." I smile and accept her kiss on my forehead. Brandon comes down with board short and a loose flannel shirt with the cuffs rolled up. I smile.

"You look very handsome sir." He thanks mom and grabs his wallet.

"Alright guys. We'll let walk there, but I'll be there to pick you up at out for each other and no beer." She warns then softens here eyes at me. "We have your trial in the morning so don't over do it." I nod and she kisses our foreheads. I can tell Brandon is touched by the gesture and I give a small smile.

"See you guys later." Brandon states and we leave out the door. Once out of the view of house, he grabs my hand and whistles while we walk. I smile at his happy mood. Were going to his cave before the party and he's been raving about the great surprise he has.

"When should tell the mom's?" I ask him. I hate lying to them all the time and I feel they've warmed up enough to Brandon.

He shrugs. "We can tell them tonight if you want." I smile as we board a bus. I keep my head on his shoulder as we ride in silence on the only took about 20 minutes before we get off and walk to the beach grotto. When he pulls back the vines, I gasp. There's candles around in the sand and a blanket and basket laided out. But the thing that takes my breath away is the vines that have been completly cleared from the opening and I can see the ocean and sunset clearly.

"It's amazing." I breathe. He chuckles and I hear him plop into the sand. I turn and join him on the blanket. He opens basket and I start laughing.

"What?" He says amused. "McDonald's is romantic." I laugh more and watch him join me.

I wipe the tears from my eyes,"Your right. Let's eat." He hands me my burger and we eat with the occasional fry thrown from here and there. When we finish our food, I rest my head on his chest.

"Was this nice?" He asks. I let the sea brezze brush my face and hum.

"I don't know?.." I trail off. He looks down at me and I look up at him.

"What?" I tap my finger on my chin.

"Well I haven't gotten a kiss all night!" I exclaim and feign surprise. He smiles and pulls me up.

"We have to fix that huh?" He whispers on my lips. I nod slightly and he catches my lips in a kiss. I turn and lay completly aganist his chest. He groans, lies down, and wraps his arms around my waist. Slowly the kiss gains passion and I feel my tongue creeping into his mouth. When our tongues fight, he flips us over and his knee makes contact with my center which earns a moan from me. I feel one of his hands run under my shirt and I shiver at the contact. When his hand is resting just under the swell of my breast, he lifts his lips from mine and asks with his eyes. I take his hand and place it on my breast.

We both moan at the contact. He plants kisses down my neck while he massages my breast and alternates. I desparately grasp at hem of his shirt trying to get it off. He sits up on his knees and whips off his shirt. I marvel at his toned stomach and rub my hands down his chest. He groans and dives to the top of my breast placing kisses. I move his head and take off my dress and bra in a quick move.

I keep my eyes closed as I feel his eyes burn into me. When Liam took off my bra he said the crudest thing to say 'damn look at these little perfect tits'. I felt everything, but beautiful. When I feel Brandon's hands on my face, I crack open my eyes.

"Your beautiful." I smile into his dark ,lust filled, eyes.

"Callie we have to stop because if we keep going I don't think I'll be able to stop." I think about Liam and how he took away my innocence and then I look at Brandon. In the short three months he's been here, I think I could trust him with my life. O how I wished he was the one to get my virginity.

"Who said I wanted to?" He hisses when I grab the bluge in his pants.

"I don't want you to regret this." He says and I give him a sweet kiss. "I want to. I promise B." He groans and we fall back into the sand.

xxXxx

We watch the sun finally fall over the horizon. Brandon spoons my back and I smile. He's amazing. I feel him sigh sadly.

"We need to get to the party." I sigh and nod. Knowing it was true. When we get up and I'm fully clothed, he grabs me and gives me a slow, lingering kiss.

"Are you ok?" He asked worried. I smile.

"I'm amazing." I whisper. He gives a small smile and grabs my hand.

xxXxx

**Brandon**

The kids laughing and the tall bonfire on the beach made me smile. I had worried about pushing Callie and I'm still worried, but the look on her face is one I have yet to see yet.

Complete and utter serenity.

"Callie." I hear from behind me. I watch Callie give Wyatt a big hug. I grit my teeth and remind myself of how we were before we got here. Callie is fine and if he does anything, I'm here. I leave them alone and go to get a coke from cooler. I pop open and bob my head to the music.

"What are you doing here?" I turn around and feel my heart drop.

"I could ask you the same Vico." He smiles and gestures to a guy sitting by the fire.

"My cousin invited me. Plus I'm waiting for a guy to pick up some gum." I squint my eyes. Gum was our safe word for the fake ID's.

"About that. Dude I'm done with that." I see anger flick in his eyes, but he doesn't loose his demeanor.

"I don't know what you mean." He asks dumbly. "Cut the bullshit man. I'm done selling the ID's." He growls.

"What about the money man?" I shrug. "I have enough and I don't even need anymore. I told you after you finished at the last school I was done."

"Come on dude. Anchor Beach is full of buyer and I need your help with getting some pictures of the students." I laugh darkly.

"I said I'm done." He laughs and walks into my personal space. "You can't. What if someone tips to the police about your clients?"

"I paid them back and took away the ID's. Told them the cops were catching on." He slams the can out of my hand and shoves me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Callie looks at us with concern.

"Why the fuck would you do that?!" He hisses. I back away from him.

"So when I quit you wouldn't try something like that." I state. I watch Callie start to talk up to us. He shakes his head angerily and points at me.

"Your going to regret this." He walks away to a guy just coming onto the beach.

"Who and what was that?" Callie asks. I sigh.

"That was Vico." I hear her give a sharp intake of breath and she makes distance from us. "Are you _still_ working for him?!" She radiates anger. I shake my heafd fast.

"No! He's just still mad about when I quit, it's no big deal." She flicks her eyes between me and him and sighs.

"The mom's are here we have to go." I follow after her, but when we get up to the car. I see Wyatt standing at the window talking to Stef. Callie gasps and pulls Wyatt away from her mother.

"Wyatt your drunk!" She hisses at him. I get into the car and watch her lead him away and Callie gets in. Stef starts the car and we get to the house.

"Mom why are you so quiet?" Callie asks while we walk into the house. She doesn't answer, but instead calls Lena down and tells us both to sit. We looks at each other in question.

Once Lena is down Callie looks at them both. "What happened? Who died?"

"I don't know honey. Stef, what's wrong?" Stef shakes her head.

"Are you two 'hooking up'?" We both stiffen, but I cut in. "No! Why would you say that?!" I ask crazied as if the idea is out of the question.

"Wyatt came up to me and said 'So how are you dealing with Callie and Brandon fucking?'"

"Stef!" Lena shouts, but Stef stares at me awaiting an answer. Callie tries to laugh. "When I broke up with him he though Brandon and I had something going on, but I told him he's like a brother to me." I pray they don't notice the flash of disgust she makes when she says brother.

Stef's face softens and Lena's hardens "Oh. I'm so sorry guys. I-"

"Go on up to bed kids." We both mutter night before racing upstairs. Before I get into my room Callie stops me.

"We can't tell them." I think about their faces at the thought of us having a relationship.

"No. No we can't"

_**Another done. This time I'm gonna need at least 5 review for the next chapter.**_

_**~OB**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Wow I need to ask for reviews more often. This was the first time I got a lot of reviews in one day.**_

**Brandon**

When I open my eyes and see the sun has still not yet come up, I groan. Nothing has been able to get me to sleep. I rub my face and throw my legs over the bed. Quietly, I creep downstairs to find something to snack on. When I find a box of cookies, I leap onto the counter and crunch on cookies.

"Hungry?" I whip my head to the entrance to see Stef, leaning aganist to door frame. I shrug and shake the box.

She walks to the fridge. "You can drop the act ok? I know your not a rude person." I swallow the cookie, but it travels hard down my throat. She's right, but I know her lack in trust in me and if I don't want to be nice she should understand.

"Why are you up?" I question her. She gets a glass of juice and smile. "I heard someone curse under their breath and I thought I should check it out." I mentally slap myself for that when I stubbed my toe.

"Oh. Yea."

We sit in silence.

"Your not a bad kid Brandon." I give her a soft smile. "Thanks..." I think about all the stares she's given me and all the bad vibes I get from her whenever someone mentions my name and trust. "...why don't you trust me then?" I ask her.

She sets down her glass and looks away from me. "I trust you Brand-"

"No. You don't. I can tell." I state. She gives a pained smile and leans aganist the table that's across from the counter I'm sitting on.

"It's not that I don't trust you... I know you." I cock my head and raise an eyebrow. What is she talking about?

"How do you know me?" I ask her. She sighs again and paces for a minute. Then she looks back at me and gives me that pained smile again. I push my lips into a thin line and rebuild my walls.

She gives a small chuckle and shows me a size with her hands. "When you were this big... I.. I was the officer that had to bring you to CPS after your mother's death." I flinch and suck in a breath of air. I can't remember her. She laughs at my face, struggling to get a grip at a memory of her face.

"I don't expect you to remember. You were four maybe five years old, but afterwards we went to a diner and I got you some food-" She pauses and gives a small real smile, "-you were eating so little and when you asked me where you were going and where was your mommy. I- I told you, you were going home." I scowl. My first home was the shortest time I had spent in foster home. They got the date wrong for my birthday and thought I was a baby. I didn't know it at the time, but after thinking about the crib and the set up of my room I knew I wasn't what they wanted.

She shakes her head as if getting rid of the memory. "Then I see you in our house and finding out what you had to go through your whole life I- I keep thinking I could of helped you. Lena and I were just registered for fostering and I could of taken you in or or something." She stutters. I get off the counter and shakily put a hand on her shoulder.

I clear my throat. "It's not your fault." She gives me a tearful smile and puts her hand over my hand.

She sighs and shakes her head. "Yeah, I know, but I always think that I could of raised you."

"I've had a hell of a life, but I don't think I would change a thing." I smile and she laughs.

She walks towards her room. "I swear I see myself in you." She winks and walks off.

xxXxx

"Stop." I hear Mariana hiss in her room. When I hear her phone bounce on her bed, I open the door more than a crack and walk in. She's sitting on her bed with her head in her hands. I hear her sniffle every once and a while and I knock on her door with my knuckle.

Her head shot up and she tried to fix her face. "Hey Brandon! I didn't hear you come in!" She squeaks. I sit on her bed and put a hand near her.

"Are you ok?" She smiles ruefully. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." I get up and brush my hands aganist my pants. I debate on keep pushing her or just leaving her alone. My day has been nothing, but lounging with Callie in trial.

"Are you _sure_?" I press. She's finally calmed herself down enough to look as if she wasn't upset moments before. She smiles and then it drops when she looks behind me. I turn around and see Jesus walking to his room with an apple in his mouth. I turn back to her wacthing her glare daggars into his head.

"Did you know about Lexi?" She grits. I nod and she drops her head. "He broke her heart and now she's _moving_ because of it." I open my eyes wide and look back at Jesus and Jude's room.

"I think you should go tell him that."

xxXxx

When the front door opens, Mariana and Jesus both stoptalking as if they were programmed to do it whenever their Mom's were in the room. Stef comes in first and by the look on her face, I know she trusts me and thanks me for everything that has happened with her daughter. It makes me sick to my stomach when I think about going behind her back. Lena comes in smiling and holding a bag of grocereies.

"Callie won! Liam is sentenced on the account of raping a minor." I smile along with the twins and Jesus gets up and hugs Callie when she walks through the door. She gives a tired smile and accepts his hug. Mariana gets up and sticks her phone into a dock, smiling evily.

"This deserves a victory song." Callie opens her eyes widen and runs to the dock, but Mariana grabs her wrist and swings her away from the dock.

Jesus groans. "Mariana..." Lena smiles.

"That's my que to leave. Having a family dinner tonight, be ready." She laughs and leaves. I stand up and look at everyone.

"What's the song?" Mariana smirks and hits a button on a remote.

_"Maybe it's the way she walked..."_

Blared through the house and Mariana squealed. I rolled my eyes at the group Roni was also obsessed with _One Direction_. I groaned along with Jesus and went to sit next to him. Mariana was singing along loudly and got Callie to start goofing around with her.

_"She said not in your wildest dreams.."_

Mariana and Callie jumped and hit the floor when bass hit.

_"And we danced all night to the best song ever!"_

_"We knew every line, but now I can't remember."_

_"How it goes, but I know that I won't forget her."_

Jude walked in the door and waved behind him. He sees Jesus and I covering our ears and his two sisters dancing to this horrible song. His eyes widen and he runs to us, but he was too late.

_"And we danced all night to the best song ever!"_

Callie grabbed his hand and pulled him inbetween them. While _oh's _were playing Mariana and Callie shook Jude's shoulders along with the song. He looked at Jesus for help and Jesus held up his hand.

Wrong choice.

Callie then grabbed his hand and pulled him up. But Jesus made sure I wasn't left out and pulled me up with him. We all stood in the living room jumping up and down, dancing like idiots. When I danced with Callie we made sure to make it look as siblingly as possible and not put in feelings to this account.

_"Best Song Ever.."_

The song finished and Mariana screamed in joy. I laughed and looked at Callie she notions with her head to go upstairs and I give a slight nod. The look in her eyes made me feel a twich in my pants.

"I'm going to change you crazy people.' Callie says and Mariana rolls her eyes.

"Don't pretend like you don't love them!" She screams up the stairs. I shake my head and clap Jude on the back.

"You came in at the worst time, squirt." He laughs and breaths heavily. "I know. All I saw was brown hair." He states as if he is dazed. I laugh and glance at the stairs.

"I'll be back." I say and walk up the stairs two at a time. I look into my room and don't find her there. I go to her door and open it slowly. She's standing there in her underwear and looks at me seductively. I feel the air get thick between us and I walk in shutting the door behind me. She turns and doesn't try to put any clothes on her. I walk up to her and wrap my ams around her waist, massaging her hips.

"How'd it go?" I ask her. She shakes her head and gets on her tiptoes to whisper to me.

"They kept asking me the same questions, making me relive the moment, over and over again." She whispers painfully. "Make me forget it."

She guides my hand to the inside of her underwear. She moans when I stroke her center. I lay her down on her bed and continue to stroke and enter her with my fingers, catching her moans in a kiss. When she lets go, her back arches and spams as I let her ride out her orgasam. When she relaxes, she kisses me lazily.

"Thank you." I smile and kiss her forehead. "Anytime." We lay together for a few more moments until we here a knock on the door downstairs.

Callie gets up and puts on diffirent clothes. She turns around and smiles at me.

"You have to go before someone comes up here and starts looking for you."

"I know." I kiss her on the forehead again. "See you soon beautiful." I leave the room and make my tred downstairs. I hear a really gruff voice followed by laughing when I get to the bottom step. I turn into the living room and see a large man standing there and when Lena sees me she clears her throat.

"Mike, this is Brandon. We've been fostering him for a while." He turns around and I feel his face mirrors my own.

I feel Callie's presence behind me, but neither I nor _Mike _moves. Everyone is quiet and doesn't speak or move watching the tense stare between us.

"Brandon Jacobs."

"Officer Foster"

"Daddy?"

Shit.

**Callie**

I look at mom's for some explanation to the hostility between Dad and Brandon, but she looks just as confused as I do. I move Brandon a little and go towards Jesus. Mom laughs awkwardly and takes a large gulp of wine.

"You two know each other?" She asks, asking the question on everyone's minds. Dad laughs darkly and motions at Brandon.

"I arrested for his first offense of selling fake ID's" Brandon smiles fakely and laughs.

"Yeah. That's what you think huh?" Dad growls and Brandon smirks.

Lena clears her throat. "Mike can we speak to you in the kitchen?" She doesn't give him time to answer because she and mom drag him into the kitchen. Once he's gone Brandon relaxs and walks to us. I gape at him.

"What was that?" Jude asks. Brandon shakes his head. "I was with my friend one time and he was selling ID's. I didn't think of anything of it, I just let him do his thing and waited, when the cops showed up Officer Foster over there arrested me without listening to my side of the story." I give a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry. Mike's a good guy though." Jude says. Brandon gives a hard smile and Jesus throws up a hand.

"Who wants to play video games?" Brandon and Jude race to the couch with him, desparate to move on from this conversation. I on the other hand say I'm going to the bathroom and leave to listen in on their conversation.

Something tells me my dad isn't a fan of Brandon.

_**AN: Sorry for the short chapter, my mom wanted her laptop back :p I would love some reviews, you know more than one at least.**_

_**~OB**_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for all the kind words! Looking foward to more.**

**Callie**

I stay hidden behind the wall, but just close enough to hear the angered hushed voices of all my parents.

"Mike you don't know him!" I hear my mom hiss at him.

"I do Stef. Have you seen his file?! This hitting his foster's dad car was his _second_ offense." I hear Lena's heels click and stop. I picture her inbetween my parents, afraid of both of their short tempers.

"Ok. Calm down. Mike this is _our_ choice, you have no input in who we foster."

"I do when it involves _my daughter's health_." I hear it get quiet and I know my father has just pushed the limit. Fed up and irrationally, I storm into the kitchen to see my father's regretful face and my mother's shocked faces. I point a finger a my father.

"Don't do that. You have no right to say that!" I scream at him. I point to Lena.

"She is my mother, just as much as you are my father and even then she has more control than you do. I know mom didn't fight for legal custody of me because of your drinking problem!" Dad's shoulders slump in defeat. Mom comes over to me and grabs my shoulders.

"Tell everyone to go upstairs. We'll call you down when dinner is ready." I take one last glare at my father before going into the living room. When I enter the game is paused and all my sliblings, and Brandon, look at me knowing they've been caught listening. I motion my hand towards the stairs.

"You all heard." The all scuffle upstairs and Brandon gives my hand a quick squeeze when he passes me on the way to his room. I enter my room and flop on the bed. Brandon isn't his file, every thing that has happened to him had a good, honest reason behind it. I want to go down to my dad and yell at him for his ignorance, but mom was smart to get me out before I said something I regreted. I look at my keyboard and smile, remembering the sweet melodies Brandon can play. I get up and grab the keyboard, bringing it to Brandon's room.

I knock on the door and enter. When he sees me he gives me a small smile. "Hey." I lift the keyboard some and place it next to the desk piled with his homework.

"I thought, since I don't use it, the keyboard blongs to someone who can actually play it." He smiles and runs his fingers over the keys. His smile turns into a frown and he looks at me.

"I'm sorry about your dad. He's just...our first meeting wasn't...grand." He flinches when Lena calls us down for dinner. I smile at his and give him a peck on the cheek before running out of his room. When I enter the hallway my eyes meet with Jude's. I smile at him and place a reasurring arm around his shoulder.

When we enter the dining room, Mom and Dad are sitting and we all take our normal spots. It works out with dad being away from Brandon. I smell it before Mama comes out with it. She made my favorite dish.

_Lasagna_

She smiles at me and I smile back. She places the dish down and we all start to eat. The sound of forks and knifes scraping on plates was a melody we all became familar with during this time. I kept glancing up at Brandon and watching him keep his eyes planted firmly on his food. My dad however kept looking at Brandon and when everyone was almost done, he spoke up.

"So Brandon, how are your classes?" He asked. Brandon shrugged. "Good, I guess. I'm making good grades." He answered shortly.

"Timothy says he's the best in his class." Lena speaks up. Dad nods and he looks at me.

"How are you and Brandon getting along sweetheart?" It's quiet as he awaits my answer. I swallow my water hard.

"Were really good friends actually. We both have a thing for music. Brandon can play the piano." Mom looks up surprised.

"Oh? I thought it was you. Brandon you have a gift." He blushes and waves his head. "It's nothing really-"

"Do you really like it?" Dad cuts him off. He looks at him and nods sheepishly. I feel my heart melt towards Brandon. Despite what happened, he's not trying to make my dad mad out of respect for me. And I can tell Brandon is trying _really hard _not to make him mad.

"I have a few friends who are looking for replacement in the Junior Symphony. Do you want to try out?" Everyone is done with dinner and now watching the interacment between the two.

"Sure. That would be great, thanks." My dad nods and Mama tells Jude it's his turn to do the dishes. Everyone turns in for the night and I walk my dad out. On the porch in the dim light, I can see the dark bags under my father's eyes. He's been sober for three months and he's really trying to stay that way. He looks down at me and I smile up at him.

He sighs, "Are you sure Brandon is ok?" I want to roll eyes at him, but I use my better judgement.

"Yes Dad. He's been nothing, but a good friend." I lie through my teeth. He grabs my shoulders.

"And he hasn't...he hasn't tried anything because you know-"

"No!" I exclaim. "No. Were _just-just friends_." I force. My dad smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you pumpkin." I wave as he gets into his car. "Love you too."

xxXxx

"You can't keep doing this _every _piano lesson we have." Brandon groans. I bat my eyelashes and shift in his lap again. I know what I'm doing to him because I can feel him on my lower back. I lean my head back and nip at his neck. His hands travel up my front.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I whisper in his ear. He bucks his hips up to mine and makes me moan.

"Mind if- O my god!"

Shit

Shit

_Shit_

xxXxx

"Who the hell are you!" Brandon screams. I peek over his shoulder just enough to see the goofy haircut.

Zac contiunes to stutter and hold up his hands in surrender. I huff and go over to lock the door to the music room. He looks at me and looks at Brandon.

"Callie! Callie isn't that your foster-"

"Zac you can't tell anyone about this. Not even Mariana." He opens his mouth to speak, but I ciut him off again.

"Brandon and I are not supposed to be together and telling anyone about this and they bring it back to my family gets him sent to a very bad group home. So your not going to say anything about this right?" He looks at me and then looks at Brandon.

"Yea. I won't, but you know how Mari is. She can tell I'm keeping a secret from a mile away." I sigh and know he's right. I'm going to have to tell Mariana or she is going to force it out of him.

"I know I know. I'll- I'll handle it. Just leave and don't say a word." I push him out the door and lean aganist it when he's gone. I look at Brandon and he looks at me with wide eyes.

"Who was that?" I shake my head at him and hug his waist.

"Zac. Mariana's best friend. B I wasn't lying, we have to tell her or she'll get it out of him." He sighs and strokes my hair.

"I know"

xxXxx

**Brandon**

It only took a week for this Zac kid to get pushed by Mariana. We had been putting it off hoping she wouldn't notice and leave it alone, but that's unrealistic of Mariana Foster. She went to Callie yesturday bragging about how she almost got Zac's secret out of him. Outside her door, Callie looks at me and I give her a small smile. I keep telling her everything is going to be ok, but the more time we spend together the more I think I should get my packed bag and leave.

"Hey Mari." Mariana puts down her phone and looks at Callie. "Ok. What happened? Whenever you use my nickname something bad happend."

"No!..Well listen.." Callie sits on the bed next to her and looks back at me. "Brandon and I are- were-"

Callie looks at me for help, but I can't help her. Were not dating, it's somthing deeper than that, we can't say were boyfriend and girlfriend, that's creepy, were...

"Together." I say. Callie smiles and nods. "Yeah, together." Mariana gets off the bed and backs away a little.

"Together as in..dating, kissing, dates together?" Callie nods and follows Mariana's lead over to me.

"Yeah! It's ok he hasn't done anything wrong. I'm happy with him, but you can't tell moms or anyone!" Callie explains in a rush. Mariana nods and stop inches away from me. I don't move and neither does Callie.

"So your dating my sister?" I hum and look at Callie and back down to Mariana.

"I guess so yeah."

She smacks me.

"Mari!" Callie exclaims and tries to run over to me, but I wave her off. "It's fine Callie." Callie turns to Mariana.

"Why did you do that?!" Mariana smiles and makes me sit down. "It was for any wrong thing he's done to you, but other than that. Awwwww!" She squeals. I cover my ears and she grabs Callie's hands.

"This is like Romeo and Juliet without you guys dying!" I roll my eyes and smile at her happiness. At least she's ok with it and won't tell anyone. Mariana stops and looks at both of us in seriousness.

"What are you going to do?" I shake my head and run my fingers threw my hair. "We don't know. Your mom's don't want the idea of us even being in a relationship. Right now it's been pretty much winging it." Mariana scowls.

"That's not fair. I mean they, of all people, should know how it feels to not be allowed to see somebody." Callie nods and I ponder that. She's more than right.

Maybe we should tell them.

**AN: Another done. More reviews feuls my writing. Love you all !**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thank you for all the great reviews! Sorry about the slow updates, I'll try to get better. I've seen what everybody thinks is going to happen and I have one thing to say... why would you think that?... ;]**

**Brandon**

I've been pulling back from Callie and she knows it. After Mariana found out about us, I kept thinking about her moms. It seems like her life was going perfect before I got here and she's a good girl, she can find another boyfriend. Her life is going in so many directions and I'm just a distraction burdening her. I'm not really needed here and besides, Theresa and Roni don't live that far away maybe I can move in with them. I want to ask Mariana or Jesus, but Mariana will tell me to stay and Jesus doesn't even know about us. I pass Jesus's room and stare at the door. Jesus knowing wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. I walk in and see Jude into the video game he is currently playing.

His head shoots up when I shut the door behind me. "Hey Brandon!" He exclaims. I smile, but weakly take a seat on his bed. Jesus isn't in here and I don't wanna track him down in case I see Callie.

"What's wrong?" He asks and puts his game down. I rub a hand across my face and sigh. He knew I liked her before I knew, hopefully he'll take this Mariana.

"I know you're with my sister." I, now, shoot my head up and stare at him. He chuckles.

"If she's not with Wyatt and walks around here like she's seen a unicorn lay golden eggs." I snort at his reference. "I'm surprised Mom's haven't noticed." I smile and then sigh.

"Jude. I don't know what to do bud. Your mom's do not want us together, that's pretty clear, but Callie keeps telling me what she feels is the real deal."

He nods. "It sounds like you love Mom's, but you also love Callie." I scoff and shake my head. He holds up his hand and stops me from getting my thoughts out.

"Brandon, I am the son of Lena Adams Foster and my dad is an unknown because he was a sperm donor. I am mixed and raised by two moms, one of them being my vice principal. I can tell love from a mile away." I think about how mixed up his family is and how love is a strong part of how it all works together and I sigh.

"I can't want to be with your family." I whisper. "Wanting Callie and this family isn't possible"

We keep quiet for a while. When Jude's face turns to shock, I think he finally figures out what I'm thinking.

"You can't leave." He tells me. I smile and make my way to the door.

I feel a small hand grab my wrist and I turn to see a wide eyed Jude. "You can't just leave! Believe or not if you leave you're going to be missed. Just.. Just think of Callie." I put my hand on the doorknob, but before leaving I turn back to Jude.

"Thanks"

xxXxx

I walk into Callie's room and greet the sound of her voice singing. I've only heard her a few times, but she's good and won't admit it. I tap her shoulder and watch her jump.

"Hey" She says with smile, but it drops after seeing the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" She sits up on her bed and I join in a spot next to her.

"I like your mom's Callie and this family. I feel guilty about us behind their backs." She leans against my shoulder.

"I know. I am too. Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"Yea. We need to tell them, soon." She gets up and grabs her guitar. I watch her strap it behind her back and pick up her sheet music.

"How about after my gig? They'll be in a good mood anyway." I take a breath and get off of her bed.

"Sounds like a plan." I give her a slow kiss and back away from her smiling.

"Go kick some ass."

xxXxx

**Jude**

When Callie leaves, I race to Brandon's room and find him on the keyboard.

Without turning around he says, "I'm not going anywhere."

xxXxx

**Callie**

"Damn! I thought we were actually gonna hear you sing one of your songs today, girl." Daphne's chides me. I roll my eyes and try to stop my shaking hands, while I help her load her drum set in her truck. We're telling moms in less than an hour and I think I had more confidence when we were talking about the idea.

"My mom tried to tell me how to raise my... are you listening to me?!"

"Yes! No? No, I'm sorry." I tell her and I sit on the curb and half expect to hear her leave, but no she stays.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I shake my head and watch Lena pull up. I quickly get up and grab my guitar from her.

"I'm fine. I just have to go. I promise." I give her a smile and a quick hug. Without looking back I run into the car and watch her stare at us as we drive off. Lena smiles at me and I give her a smile back.

"How was it?" She asks.

"It was good," I try to keep my voice upbeat. ", the owner asked us to come back again and play for hem next week." She puts a hand over mine and pulls into the driveway.

She turns to me and gives me a look that makes my stomach flip. "I am _so proud _of you honey. You're really getting yourself out there and I couldn't be any happier."

I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve all this praise and love. I'm going to break their hearts or worse, our relationship will be on the line. I force a smile, so hideous in my mind, of gratitude and exit the car. I hear Lena call my name, but I pick up my pace and don't speak to my mom when I run upstairs into Brandon's room. Without a word, I grab his hand and drag him down into the living room where I see Lena inform my mom on what happened.

"What happened?" Brandon asks and tries to break free of my hand, but I won't let go.

"Babe, what's going on?" Mom asks. Their eyes give me so much confusion, I let my hair curtain my face and whisper to Brandon.

"Tell them. I- I can't do this anymore." My voice breaks and he knows what I'm talking about. I watch him face my parents and stand tall and keeping me slightly behind me.

"Callie and I are together."

They don't speak, but both stand taller. Mom looks at both of us with death glare.

"What do you mean together?" Mom hisses. Lena's eyes widen.

"You're- are you… dating?!" She stutters. I get in front of Brandon now to face both of their shell shocked faces.

"Moms! It's ok! Were-"I look at Brandon and back to them. "-were really close! And-"

Mom rips me to her chest and cradles my face, "Callie did he do something to you!? Did he force you!?"

"What!?" I hear him scream. I rip away from her embrace and grab both of their hands. "What! No! We-"I calm myself and slowly go over to Brandon and grab his hand. "I think were falling in love." I whisper the last of my rant. Brandon smiles and squeezes my hand.

"Look-"Brandon tries.

"Just be quiet, ok?" Lena cuts him off. Mom paces while Lena crosses her arms across her chest in thought. I feel my eyes mist over, but don't let a tear fall. Mom stops pacing and looks at me with utter disappointment.

"I warned and asked you about this and you lied to me." I shake my head fast.

"We weren't even together when you asked me about that." I inform her.

"You both know if CPS found out, Brandon, you would be sent into a group home on the other side of the country." I cock my head in fear.

"Your-you're not going to turn him in, are you?" I ask. Lena sighs and I take a step away from them, putting more space between us.

"What do you expect Callie!?" Mom exasperates, "That the two of you just go about your lives and date?!" I laugh at the silly question. How should I know!?

"I don't know! But I didn't think you would do this!" I exclaim. Lena shakes her head.

"So you two have this little fling, breakup, and leave the house insufferable to live in?" I take her words to heart and feel the heart.

"Who ever said this was a fling?" He asks. I hear footsteps behind me, but I don't risk breaking eye contact with my mother.

"You two don't even have a real idea of being in love is!" Lena exclaims. Brandon laughs and mom seethes.

"You two, of all people, should know what it's like to be told you can't be together!" He announces.

"I- I can't" Mom turns away from us and to her cell phone.

"Mom don't!" I yell. She stops and looks at me, I shake my head.

"Please." I plead. Lena goes over to her and grabs her hand. "Stef." Mom pauses and looks at us both.

"Foster siblings don't date, I just don't see this working out guys." Lena says.

"You guys need to end this or I'm calling CPS. I'm sorry guys, were doing this for the best." I don't say anything. There's nothing to say, I'm numb. I thought they'd understand, I really did. Brandon turns me toward him and rubs my arms.

"Look its ok. I'll be fine, you can find another guy."

"Brandon-"

Mariana burst from behind us and gives me a wink.

"You can't call them and-"

"Mariana!" Lena exclaims, but Mariana continues as if she wasn't interrupted.

"-separate Brandon from his child."

I bury my face into my hands to hide my confusion. What has she done? I peek and see Brandon's jaw has dropped and moms are stifled silent. I need to leave and gather my thoughts.

She just said I was pregnant.

_She _just said _I _was pregnant.

I almost smile at my idea, but conceal it behind my hands. I count to three and try to act my hardest to look sick. _Warm mayonnaise, warm mayonnaise, and more warm mayonnaise _

"Dammit." I curse under my breath. I smack my hand over my mouth, clutch my stomach, and run out the room and into the bathroom. Once I'm sealed inside, I slump down the wall.

xxXxx

**Brandon**

She…

She's?

We use protection.

We _always _you protection to avoid…

Well…

THIS

I see her head in her hands. Suddenly she lifts her head and looks a little green, I watch her run out of the room into the bathroom. Leaving the moms in their thoughts, Mariana and I run after her and into the bathroom. She's slumped on the wall when we get into the room with her and I squat down next to her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper. She shakes her head.

"Brandon, I'm not pregnant." I feel relief, but it feels a little bittersweet, flow through me. Now I gawk at Mariana who looks invested between our conversations.

"Why did you say that?" I ask incredulously. She breathes deeply and shakes her head. "I don't know!" She exclaims. "They were going to send you away and I thought they wouldn't separate a father and child."

Callie chuckles deeply. "Mari. There is no father because there is no child!" She scream whispers. "What are we going to do Mariana? Now they think I'm having a baby and, even if they do say he can stay, what? I'm not and they send him away?"

"Yeah Mariana." I add, "They hadn't even known we were having sex and we can't even try to lie about that now." Her faces changes to a smirk and she raises and eyebrow.

"You guys are having sex?" I roll my eyes and Callie's head drops.

"Mariana!" Callie groans. I shrug and Mariana gets a faraway look. "You guys are having sex. Wait-"Her face recoils. "-_EW_"

"Away from that, what are we going to do Mariana? I'm not getting pregnant and you have to fix this." She holds up her hands and thinks for a moment. A half a second later she perks up and claps her hands.

"Ok here's the plan: you guys are going to keep going with this for like two months and in those months you have to show moms how much you really care for each other and when we you tell them you're not pregnant, they'll realize you guys need each other and happy ever after."

"My life doesn't always have happy endings." Callie gives me a kiss on the cheek and Mariana freezes and peeks out the door.

"Okay moms are coming." Mariana flushes the toilet and gets closer to us. She scooches Callie over to the toilet to make it look like she's leaning against it and flicks some water on Callie's face. When we try to ask what she's doing she shushes us.

"Shh! Brandon hold her hair behind her head and rub her back. Callie chew on this gum and you better act like you just threw up everything in your stomach." We hear their footsteps and realize what she's doing. Getting in position, Mariana opens the hamper and let the rotting smell of Jesus's gym socks waft through the air.

Great this is like that bad movie Jude made me watch, _The Pregnancy Project._

**AN: Sorry about the slow update, I've been at my grandma's all week and she has no internet access. Like it? Tell me about it below!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Like it, love it, adore it too much for words? It's the best Brandon Jacobs story so far?! Guy's you don't understand how happy that made me. This is my first story and the comments are nothing but fuel to me to keep on writing. How did you like the plot twist? I thought it hasn't really been explored yet, so I said why not! Does anyone else want to skip two weeks and see the sixth episode of The Fosters since there's been rumors of Brallie! Ok, this is my longest AN, read on...**

**Brandon**

This could work. I kind of wished I had left so this whole mess could have been avoided, but Jude's right I think I do love Stef and Lena. Or I'm starting to, just like I'm starting to fall in love with Callie. Although, all feelings of love are completely filled with fear when Stef and Lena open the door. I could only hope this looks exactly how we want it to.

When the old door creaks open, Callie leans over the toilet bowl and I rub her back and grab a handful of her hair. She is pretty good at acting for a minute I was going to ask her was she ok. Lena's face is full or worry and maybe a bit remorse. Stef's face… still unreadable.

"Are you ok honey?" Lena bends down to our level, while I keep my eyes focused on Callie in a worried manner. Callie nods weakly and waves her hand for me, I grab it and act like I help her sit up.

"Yeah. I don't know why they call it morning sickness when you get it at any time of the day." She laughs weakly. I flinch, even though this isn't real, I can't help to think I'm in deep trouble. I rub her back gently and look into her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I say, but she gets the understatement. Are you sure you wanna do this? She nods and smiles again.

"Yeah." We are plunged into silence for a minute.

Stef shakes her head and rubs her temples. "Mari, please go to bed. No arguments." She adds sternly as an afterthought. Mariana, slowly, leaves and when her door shuts Stef looks at us sternly.

"Callie, can you stand? Do you need anything?" Stef asks. Callie nods and I help her up.

"Alright. We are going back into the living room and discussing this." Lena says. We start into the living room and each step is a package deal with rapid breathing. I keep my mind on the things they're going to ask us. We need a story.

Crap.

I look at Callie when she sits down. She gives me a look that says she just thought the same thing I did. I wave my hand subtly urging her to say something, anything, to keep us from this conversation at least until tomorrow morning.

She gives a short yawn. "Can we do this in the morning? I'm feeling kind-"

"Young lady, park it." Stef commands. We both tense and stay seated. Stef paces the floor while Lena continues to sigh every now and then. I'm not good on the spot like Callie, if they asked me when my birthday was right now I wouldn't remember. I reach for Callie's hand and lightly squeeze them. Stef notices the gesture and stops pacing to face us.

"How…How long has this been going on?" Stef asks shortly. I think back to when I took Callie and Jude out to ice cream that feels like a lifetime ago.

"Um about two months, maybe three." I answer. She rubs her head again.

"This has been going on for _three months_." She repeated and Lena grabbed her hand and tried to rub it soothingly.

"And Callie, how long have you been pregnant?" Dammit. I really don't want to have this conversation. When this all blows over, I'm going to kill Mariana.

"A little over a month, I think…" She trailed off. Both ladies shook their heads and took a seat on the coffee table.

Stef waved a hand between us. "You guys are not supposed to be together, for all you know this could just be because you're the same age and live in the same house…" As much as I want to, I don't interrupt her and clench my teeth, "…However, you two have done something irreversible and now we have to walk through this."

"Together as a family." Lena adds and tries to smile at us and Stef, but it's not coming across as soothing as she hoped.

"We've had so many talks about safe sex and we even have condoms in the bathrooms! Why didn't you use any?" Stef asks. Callie's face goes red and I clear my throat.

"Well we did, it just didn't…work." I finish awkwardly. Stef gives me a kind of glare.

"How could you do this-"

"Stef!" Lena cuts her off.

"It takes two people to make a baby, Hun" Stef grumbles and stands up rather abruptly. "I'm going to bed. Night." And she leaves the room. Lena looks at both of us sympathetically and I wrap an arm around Callie, who I can tell is trying not to cry.

"She's just upset. We were talking about adopting you, Brandon." The one phrase makes my heart plummet, but only for a minute until a catch a glimpse of Callie looking more miserable than before. I kiss her temple.

"She was excited and then when she found out you impregnated her daughter didn't help."

"I'm sorry." I say lamely. She shakes her head. "I know, but I hope you know we can never adopt you Brandon. If CPS found out about a kiss, let alone a baby, you'll be gone so I guess were going to have to foster you until you're eighteen." I nod. I can't even imagine what they're going to do when they find out about this whole thing being fake.

"Callie this is going to be tough, but we'll help you through every step of the way. Oh! And how did you find out sweetie?" I see Callie's fleet away for moment, before landing back on Lena.

"About a week ago, I kept getting sick and I… I told Cole about Brandon and I. He suspected it and got a test for me. When it came back positive, Mariana came in the bathroom and found out." Lena nods her head.

"When did you tell Brandon?"

"Yesterday actually and he said he's here for me." I smile and give her a squeeze.

Lena yawns, "Alright, it's time for all of us to get to bed. In the morning there will be some serious rules around here and we will be telling your brothers. Goodnight, I love you both." She gives us kiss on the heads and leaves in the way Stef went. Once she's gone, Callie sighs and slumps into me.

"That was horrible." She shivers.

"Yea. I thought your mom was going to shoot me." This earns a small chuckle from her and she sits up and looks me in the eyes.

"We can do this, right?" She asks. Her eyes are so sorrowful, I can't help but feel responsible for it.

"Yea."

xxXxx

**Callie**

It was terrible, but also weird.

Mom's rules went on for quite a while and my face was covered red for have of it. When they say only a few more, I nearly jump for joy.

"Open doors at all times, when you are alone in a room together. And even thought your pregnant Callie, _No Sex_." Mom finishes. I nod fast and see Brandon, finally, turn red after she says that. It's like Brandon is immune to embarrassment. When they let us leave, I run to Jude's room to make sure he's ok. The family breakfast was…. Interesting. Jesus was shocked and Jude didn't really understand why and how she was pregnant, no one cared to enlighten him. She opened the door carefully and saw Jude packing for Conner's

"Hey baby." He smiles, but his eyes linger on my stomach.

"Hi." I walk over and help pick out an outfit for tomorrow in silence.

"Are you happy with Brandon?" He asks quietly. I get on my knees and get eye level to him.

"He makes me the happiest girl in the world." He smiles and gives me a hug.

"I love you Callie." I squeeze him harder. "I love you too." When we break apart he gives a little short laugh.

"Good thing Brandon didn't leave huh?" He chuckles so more, but I go still. Leave? Brandon was going to leave? Jude notices my stiffness and stops laughing.

"Jude, what are you talking about?" He sighs.

"Brandon went to me yesterday, before you left, and I guess he was trying to decide if he needed to leave or not. But when you left, I found him and he said he wasn't going anywhere!" He adds passionately. I don't know what I said to Jude before I left his room and went into Brandon's.

"You were going to leave?" I ask him. My arms crossed and anger sparking in my veins. He gets up slowly and puts his hands up.

"Whoa. I was thinking about it, Callie your life was so much better without me in it." I flare my nose.

"And who are you to decide that? Only I get to make that decision."

"I know, but I promise I'm going to stay here until the police are dragging me out kicking and screaming." I give a small smile at the image and he takes it as a go to hug me. When he plants his lips on mine it's meant to be for security of his promise, but turns into something more when I tug on the hair at the nape of his neck. He almost has me on his bed when…

"Really guys?" Jesus interrupts.

xxXxx

It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be trying to act pregnant. All day I would try to act like I was going to be sick around certain foods and I would try to pick fights with people and have being moody as my out. Mom's watched us interact every day giving warm embraces to cuddling on the couch. Each week seems as if it gets better than the last and we can almost tell them it's not real soon. A conversation neither Brandon nor I want to have.

"Tonight you have to tell your father." Mom says to me as I grab an orange. I freeze, we didn't plan on dad finding out. I give a nervous laugh.

"Can't we wait a little longer?" She shakes her head.

"No, Callie you're almost three months you're going to start showing soon. Do you want him to figure it out on his own?" He won't because I'm not having a baby, but of course she doesn't know that.

"Can't you guys tell him?" She gives a small laugh. "This was you and Brandon's actions, face the consequences babe." She leaves with a cup of coffee in hand. I try to breathe, but the more I think about this the more nauseous I become. Before I realize it, I run into the bathroom and throw up my breakfast. Mariana runs in and helps me up.

"What was all that about?" She asks once I rinse out my mouth.

"We have to tell my dad about it, tonight." Her eyes get wide and groans.

"Then the jig is up. You guys are going to have to tell them about this before he gets here tonight." It's my turn to groan.

"Jesus and Brandon are at that baseball game remember? They won't be back until right before dinner." We stay silent.

"Then after you tell your dad you have to say it was fake." I shake my head. "Do you know how they'll all be?" She shrugs and leaves the room. I almost go after her and scream at her to go tell everyone the truth. When I walk out, I knock over one of the cubicles and pick up the spilled contents. When I grab the box of tampons, I almost cry.

Two weeks.

I think I'm two weeks late.

**AN: Ooo, maybe this isn't fake! I don't know, I don't write the story ;] Tell me all about your thoughts!**


End file.
